


Daryl and his Kids

by Insane1001



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Content, Threesome, Torture, kids call daryl mum, kids lots of kids, mother daryl, mummy daryl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane1001/pseuds/Insane1001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Separated from the group Daryl comes across an orphanage</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Daryl had been separated from the group, he didn’t know how it had happened just that one moment he had been standing next to Rick and the next he had been surrounded by walkers being driven in the opposite direction, ha managed to climb a tree and settle in for the night he planned to find them in the morning when the herd had passed. He had not expected to hear the screams of children in the early hours of the morning, moving in the direction of the screams he stared stunned at the building in front of him it had obviously been an orphanage before the out break and now there at least a dozen kids backed up in the front yard cornered in by walkers.

Daryl moved using his cross bow to get rid of a few of a couple of the outsiders, he had then moved to take out the ones closest to the kids, using himself as a shield to protect the smallest of the kids he slowly managed to get rid of the main crowd, before pushing them towards the building  
“Inside now” He growled taking out a few more stragglers that were getting closer to the kids then he felt comfortable, he looked behind him and at seeing all the kids huddled around the entrance obviously waiting for him he lunged for the door throwing himself into the doorway and shutting the door behind him. He sat back to the door as the kids crowded onto him  
“You must be our guardian angel” all the kids lit up at that and Daryl scoffed  
“No angel and no guardian” the kids still smiled up at him  
“You still saved us” and they all launched at Daryl who was still sitting against the door, he was then attacked by hugs from the kids, they all stilled at hearing the moans of the walkers outside, hushing the kids Daryl moved them further into the building and sat them all down  
“Okay give me names and ages in order” The kids moved into a group all facing Daryl  
“My name is Justin I’m 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. 5 years old”  
“My name is Ashley I'm 6 years old”  
“My name is Joshua I’m 6 years old as well”  
“My name is Harry I'm 7 years old”  
“I’m Sky I'm 8 years old”  
“I’m Travis I'm 9”  
“My name’s Lia I'm 10 years old”  
“I’m 11 years old and I’m Sam”  
“M’names Julie I'm 12”  
“My names Van I'm 13”  
“And I'm Mac I'm 14 years old, Who the hell are you” Daryl just stared at this group of kids he had saved, there was no way he could leave them they were just kids  
“M’names Daryl, Daryl Dixon” sighing he put a hand to his head  
“All of you stay here I'm gonna check the rest of the building” and with his crossbow raised he moved out of that room and into the next, quickly checking the whole building and finding no walkers returned to the children.  
“Were gonna stake out in this room I need you kids to grab any food, water and blankets you can find and bring them here” The kid Mac who seemed to be the spokes person for this group of kids  
“What are you going to do?” Daryl shrugged  
“I’m gonna make this a safe place” at the kids all scampered away while Daryl moved to check the windows and doors. After making sure everything was gonna be as secure as it good be from the inside he moved back to the room where all the kids were waiting. Looking at the piles of water and food, he knew it would last a day maybe two, at least they had enough blankets he would have to go hunting, tomorrow or the next day if they wanted to eat somewhat comfortably.


	2. Chapter 2

They lasted a couple of days without leaving the building for food and during this time the children proceeded to question him about nothing and everything the smaller children where enthralled and had begun to cling while the older children the teenagers where taking a while they where slowly coming around to like him.

One of the smaller kids had asked to touch his hair and in him saying yes they children soon found out his hair was as soft as it looked.  
Another Child had asked about his vest and where he had got it, he had replied quickly and harshly his brother had gave it to him and before they could ask about his brother he continued with don’t ask he’s dead.  
They asked to touch his crossbow which he had proceeded to tell them its dangerous and they could when they were older.  
They asked about his vest, they touched the wings repeating that he was their guardian angel.  
During the day he would doze and at night he would take watch, the youngest of the children Justin, Ashley, Joshua and Harry would all curl up around him gripping to either his hands or his clothing, they slept well when he was close which he did not understand.

When their food started to run out he discovered the hardest part would be telling the children he had to leave for a few hours the youngest jumped to the conclusion that he was leaving for good, he spent the next 15 to 30 minutes explaining he had to find some food and he would be back and no he would never leave them.

He turned to look back at them as he leaves and see’s them all pressed against the window watching him leave he smiles and waves they al wave back and he moves heading to a place he had scoped out before he had met the children. The area around the store had been silent and he had been on alert since and it was a good thing because the moment he got inside he had 3 walkers moving slowly at him, he took care of them quickly one with his crossbow, one with the used bolt and the other with his hunting knife. He collected his bolt before moving to grab cans of what he needed and any medicine that they could use if any of the children got sick any time soon. The trip took the hours he predicted but he was running on time when he arrived back at the orphanage, the moment he knocked on the door he had kids pulling and dragging him inside. 

After Daryl had calmed down a couple of hysterical kids by letting them hug him sobbing until they fell asleep he also allowed himself some time to rest, his body shut down and he slept deeply for 3 hours at least and dozed for another 2. Once he had rested he sorted out what he had found then he decided it was time these kids figure out how to defend themselves. Seeing as the kids were mostly children and he had no problems teaching kids how to protect themselves he’d rather they could hold themselves in a fight rather than be defeated pathetically and have no idea what to do. He rounded up the children they all watched him in awe as he demonstrated how a man his size would take out a walker, normally lunging and pushing the knife through the eye socket or through the soft tender flesh on the side of the head. He then demonstrated that as they were smaller they would need to attack the legs first, mainly the knee’s to be able to take the walker out. The children all slowly followed his examples watching in admiration as he fluidly demonstrated over and over how to take a walker out letting them learn from what he was doing. Even the older kids started participating after a couple of hours practicing and another hour or two resting he got them lined up and took them each one at a time starting with 5 year old Justin he took them outside where he let them test the technique out and see if they could take out a walker and in following Daryl’s instructions was able to at least get the walker to its knee’s and that would be when Daryl would have to step in, some of the teenagers such as Mac were able to successfully take out a walker which Daryl grinned at.

The training became a part of their schedule as easy as eating and sleep, the children would look forward to be able to try to impress Daryl and make him proud which wasn’t hard the children got excited when Daryl so much as directed a smile at them. The food Daryl had found had lasted so far but Daryl would go hunting in a couple of days. 

The children only got better as time passed the children still looked to him for comfort after their nightmares about the walkers and even the teenagers all at one point or another had come to him sobbing and had needed the comfort. Daryl was not the best at physical comfort or being touched at all but he was getting used to the children, they held no malice towards him and only held caring almost love.

The moment he had told the children he had to go out again, he had almost put off the trip the children all looked heartbroken and scared, Daryl was not used to this amount of children caring about his welfare he knew he had to be more careful he had 11 children he needed to keep safe and provide for, he told them that once again he would only be out for a couple of hours and he was only going hunting, the children eyes still rimmed red watched from window as he disappeared into the woods and from their eyesight.

Daryl had been only gone a couple of hours he had managed to snare a couple of squirrels and a rabbit and had been heading back when he heard the screams, that moment utter fear and panic had ran through him and he had moved on instinct he had reached the orphanage to find Travis backed up near the gate with Mac and Van watching with terror on their faces, Daryl raced across the yard and saw the desperation and relief on Travis's face when he saw Daryl approaching Daryl dropped the squirrels and his crossbow and grabbed his hunting knife moving quickly the walker turned at the noise of his crossbow dropping Daryl moved forward and plunged the knife through the walkers eye socket. Travis moved into his arms the moment the walker dropped to the ground  
“M’sorry, M’sorry Daryl” Daryl had dropped to his knee’s and was frantically checking Travis for marks to see if he had gotten bitten or scratched, when he didn’t find any he pulled Travis into his arms hugging him, he picked up the boy moving towards the front door he snapped at Mac and Van to go pick up the crossbow and animals which the moment he growled at them they had scrambled away.

The moment he stepped inside with Travis and had put him down all the other children had swarmed him repeating the same words just in different variations  
“I knew you were our guardian angel” Daryl only had eyes for Mac and van  
“Why was he outside in the first place” they both looked ashamed  
“Nothing was meant to happen, we were just having some fun” Daryl snarled  
“Well your fun almost got Travis killed” they both nodded  
“Were sorry Daryl” Daryl grunted  
“It better not happen again” Daryl beckoned them over   
“Come here” They both walked over heads down and eyes glued tot he floor he opened his arms  
“M’not angry guys” they both looked up and at seeing his arms both ran up wrapping their arms around him.


	3. Chapter 3

That night they ate well, cooking the squirrels and rabbits all the children where excited and disgusted about eating a squirrel or rabbit but after a bit of coxing he managed to get them all to try it and they had all eaten their full share. He was worried about Travis they boy was naturally shy and awkward but he had been completely silent and none of the other kids had managed to get a word out of him and he had see Van watching the boy, Mac seemed to be off in his own world earlier he had watched Daryl skin and gut the meat and watched him prepare it to be cooked and had asked if Daryl could teach him Daryl had agreed. He sent all the children to bed he watched as they walked off turning when he felt the slight tug on his vest seeing Travis standing there he dropped to his knee’s  
“You okay buddy” Travis looked up tears filling his eyes  
“Can I sleep with you” Travis was giving him a version of the puppy dog eyes and with the tears there was no way that Daryl could say no  
“Course ya can” Travis smiled and followed Daryl to his post to take watch and climbed into Daryl’s lap curling up with his head under Daryl’s head  
“Love you mummy” and his breathing became regular Daryl had tensed looking down at the kid and seeing him eyes closed and breathing regular he relaxed  
“What tha hell”

They got back into training the next day and Daryl once again got them outside one at a time to take down one each, they were all improving the youngest ones Justin, Ashley, Joshua and Harry needed some help but the older kids had managed to take theirs out, Mac especially had been violent stabbing the walker until he had been covered in walker fluids the most disturbing part had been the fact Mac had smiled through the whole process.

It had started to get colder when some of the younger especially Sky, Travis and Sam had started coughing they had been horrible to the ones that took the breath completely out of your chest, wet sounding and made your head hurt after. Daryl knew he would have to go get medicine and soon the children didn’t have proper immune systems built yet and if they left this untreated it could become fatal. Daryl had told the kids he’d be leaving as soon as the sun rose and he would be back as possible, they had all nodded trusting him to come back as he had the previous times there where still the hints of fear and worry on their faces but other than that there was no sobbing or crying for which Daryl was happy.

Like promised Daryl left before any of them were awake the sun had barley risen and it was still mainly dark outside. He found the town easy enough finding the medicine had been a little harder and he had to trek though a partially deserted destroyed building with walkers moving through out the halls. Daryl navigated the halls finally making his way to where the medicine was kept walking towards the doors he was not expecting to see a guy with a shock of blonde hair staring at him from behind the cabinet, raising his crossbow  
“Who the hell are you” the guy paled  
“My names Warren” Daryl snarled  
“Warren what ya doing back there”  “Hiding mainly, don’t have any weapons” Warren stepped out and Daryl lowered his crossbow  
“How old are ya kid” Warren moved back  
“16” Daryl huffed  
“You got to options go back to your hiding place and don’t help me or help me and I’ll take you back to where I'm staying” Warren looked up  
“I’ll help” Daryl nodded  
“Okay show me where the medication is” Warren quickly lead Daryl to the medication and helped Daryl grab as much as he needed and then they were moving again. Daryl briefly considered the children’s view on him bringing home another child but he figured they would be fine with it hopefully he was right.

The kids had rushed out on seeing him but stopped short on noticing Warren the older kids Mac, Van and Julie had stepped forward moving to stand in front of the children Mac spoke first  
“Who the fucks that” he snarled defensive Daryl sighed  
“Every one Warren, Warren everyone Warren helped me fine the medicine” that helped them relax a little  
“C’mon everyone inside we gotta get this medicine to the kids” nodding everyone retreated inside Daryl waited until everyone was inside before he moved inside behind them. Leaving the children near the door he moved to where the sick children where all sitting the cough having gotten worse he sat down with them knowing his immune system wouldn’t take a hit and if it did he had a better chance and pulled out the medication he had found he slowly coxed each child into taking the medication he sat back agains a wall and allowed the three children to curl around him   
“Tell us a story mummy” Daryl paused looking down he was met with three pairs of innocent eyes glazed over with a slight fever deciding not to mention it he moved on to tell the only story he was ever told as a kid The Cherokee Rose   
“There is this rose called a Cherokee Rose the legends say that when the Indians where moved out the mothers of the Cherokee were grieving and crying as they were unable to help their children who were dying from starvation, exposure and disease. The elders prayed for a sign to lift the mothers spirits and give them hope and the next day the rose started growing where the mothers tears had fallen” stopping Daryl looked down he saw the three looking up at him barely awake  
“That was a pretty story mummy” Daryl flushed  
“Go ta sleep I'll keep you safe” curling into him Daryl got ready for a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl woke up with a start eyes flying open to see Warren staring back  
“T’s morning” Daryl nodded moving to a standing position looking around he didn’t see the kids panic spiked through him he looked back to Warren who must have seen him panic there outside they’ll be back in a minute Daryl nodded and grabbed the plate that Warren held out   
“Your breakfast” nodding Daryl used his fingers to scoop the food into his mouth finishing off in record time and putting the bowl down just as the kids rushed in  
“Mummy, mummy look what we got you” Daryl flushed frowning at the nickname looking down the kids were all staring at him eyes filled with adoration holding flowers out to him  
“Mummy we got you flowers for getting us medication” Daryl got down onto his knee’s to take the flowers  
“Do you like them mummy” Daryl nodded   
“Their beautiful.” He murmured looking up he saw Mac and the other older ones standing   
“Morning mum” Daryl frowned   
“Morning” the chorus of morning followed afterwards Daryl watched as Mac smirked at him, looking down at the crowd of kids he smiled slightly he couldn’t bear to hurt their feelings by telling them he wasn’t their mum he sighed  
“Lets go train”

The children only got better and the use of the nickname became a frequent thing he was addressed as mum, angel or guardian angel and he tolerated all three names the kids all managed to take out their walkers Travis had a little problem his nightmares not helping and causing him to panic, Daryl had taken him to the side telling him to focus the panic and anger he felt towards the walker and that was what Travis had done and successfully took out the walker, Mac was violent as ever and little Harry seemed to have a bit of a violent side and had been particularly violent today taking out the walker that confused Daryl normally Harry was a happy almost innocent but so cold hearted he would have to keep an eye on Harry.

The day went slowly he helped Warren with his first kill which after he smiled at Daryl who smirked back   
“Good job kid”  “Thanks” Daryl had noticed it was getting colder and colder and he knew he would need to go find some warmer clothes for the kids and some food they would be stuck in the building for a while when the winter hit for real. Daryl had told the kids he was gonna go off to find some supplies in a couple of days and if they had any preferences they should come tell him, he had seen them earlier all gathered together whispering and going quiet when he go to close he knew they were up to something he left them alone it seemed to be nothing serious and if they needed anything they would come to him.

They all approached him as a group the day before he was going on run  
“Mum” he frowned again at the nickname but go down so he was face to face  
“Whats up” they all smiled looking among each other  
“Tomorrow can you find some vests and white material” confused Daryl nodded  
“Uhhh yeah I'll see what I can do okay” they all nodded and moved in to hug him  
“Love you mum” Daryl nodded as he watched the kids run off to another room  
‘Weird’ he thought to himself but shrugged and walked away.

The run was quick he managed to find a bunch of vests that they could all grow or fit into and a huge roll of white material thankfully there had been some cans of food stored in the place he went he didn’t think he could have managed to go to another store, he made it back to the building in record time laying out the vests in one pile and the material in another he watched fascinated as all the kids grabbed a hand full of everything and ran off.

He had been counting the food and sorting out their resources when he heard the yelp coming from another room, immediately moving he pulled his knife out and moved towards the door the sound had originated from pushing the door open he looked in and stared in shock all the kids were sitting in a circle trying and failing to sew what looked like cut out wings from the fabric he had brought home onto the back of the vests he had given them all. They all looked up when they heard the door opened and they al stopped when Daryl stepped through  
“What are you doing guys” They all looked at the floor  
“We wanted to be more like you mum but we keep having trouble” Daryl chuckled as he looked at the awful attempt on sewing  
“Move over kid I'll do it” all the kids watched as Daryl sat himself down picked up the thread and started sewing. Then they all moved to sit in front of him and watch in amazement as he guided the thread though both materials  
“Mum how’d you learn to sew” Daryl paused looking up  
“I uh I had to learn when I was about your age”  
“Why”  
“Had to fix my clothes along with other things” Mac and the older teens choose to walk in at that Mac chuckled at the disastrous attempts and moved around to sit next to Daryl and picked up the next one in the pile Daryl watched as Mac started sewing he lent over  
“Try smaller stitches it should hold better and the stitching will last longer” Mac looked up glaring but nodded and continued attempting smaller stitches. 

The stitching took a while a few hours at least the kids all watched in awe as Daryl sewed with practiced ease, his eyes flickered over to Mac who was concentrating on his work, Daryl knew the bigger stitches where better to stitch up open wounds he had his suspicions that Mac hadn’t come from the best family life. Once he had finished he watched al the kids grab their respective ones even Warren and Mac had ones they had picked out, he watched in humor as all the children slipped int their own vests most of them where to big and they would have to grow into them. The kids all moved to surround him  
“Mum do you like them” Daryl chuckled  
“Yes, I do very much” They all grinned happy with Daryl’s reply  
“Why don’t you go play” they nodded and wandered off in there little groups. He stopped Mac before he exited the room  
“Can I talk to ya kid” Mac nodded and followed Daryl to the next room Daryl motioned to one seat and took the seat opposite Mac followed Daryl’s example and sat across from him.  
“What da ya want” Daryl frowned  
“I know how you knew to stitch” Mac froze body tensing  
“Calm down Mac, I’m not gonna judge you I just want to know what extent it goes” Mac shook his head   
“I have no idea what your talkin about” Daryl sighed moving to kneel in front of him  
“Mac I know, I know what you went through to an extent” Mac shook his head   
“How would you know?” he snarled  
“Cause Mac I went through the same thing I just didn’t get away before it got life threatening” Mac froze  
“Mac show me” Mac unfroze slowly and pulled back his long sleeves to show the cigarette scars along with some longer ones nodding Daryl slowly unbuttoned his shirt letting Mac see the long scars on his chest and then allowed the shirt to fall low across his back and turned so Mac could see the thick scar tissue marking his back, after a few moments he had his shirt back on and buttoned up, he leant across   
“If you ever need to talk to someone I'm here okay Mac” Mac nodded and watched Daryl leave murmuring to himself  
“No, one’s gonna hurt you again” eyes glued to Daryl’s back.


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl continued their lessons going through how to stay in a group and protect each other how the youngest ones should protect themselves and the elders should protect the young. They all watched and listened taking in everything Warren had learnt how to hold his own, Harry was still going through is polar opposites of being completely blood thirsty to an innocent little kid that couldn’t hurt a fly. Travis learned how to fight his fears and get over his nightmares, Mac had become a machine talking out walkers as easily as holding a conversation it was second nature to him. The girls had learnt to fight in a group all watching each others back and protecting each other and Van was able to kill walkers but he still had a sweet side to him they were safe until they weren’t.

 

The orphanage was overrun shortly after by a herd passing through the area, the children had all been asleep at the time and Daryl had been sitting up on watch his crossbow nestled between his legs thankfully with his good eyes sight and years at hunting small animals he saw them coming off and managed to get a small heads up. Daryl had scrambled to the next room where everyone was sleeping peacefully until he yelled  
“Every one up” the older children sprang to their at hearing his voice but the younger ones barely shifted  
“Every one move theres a herd coming” the children at hearing his voice again started to move  
“Mummy what?” Daryl just growled  
“C’mon move” the children finally started moving Daryl moved towards the oldest of them “you four protect them where heading to the woods” the four nodded   
“C’mo every one move grab what you can lets move out” the rest of the night was a blur Daryl remembered seeing flashes of kids in separate groups running to the woods they all knew where they had to go, he remembered hearing screams human screams and knew he had lost at least one child trying to escape the screams had stopped soon after.

Before Daryl entered the woods he did a quick scan and at not seeing any more human bodies rushing in his direction moved on he found the children just a bit further in standing in a circle all pressed against each other with the smallest of them I the middle and the oldest on the outside. Making noise he walked into the clearing appraising his teaching skills at the way they tensed and moved to the defensive until they saw it was him they all ran to him when they saw him the children sobbing into his chest and arms as he tried to comfort them all at once  
“Who did we loose” Was the quiet question he asked and no one looked up but Warren spoke   
“Ashley we lost Ashley she got grabbed by a walker and before we could do anything it had already bitten her” Daryl nodded  
“Is every one else okay did you check for scratches or bites” they all nodded   
“Good” He murmured   
“get some sleep we’ll head off in the morning” they all nodded and crawled into their respective positions and Daryl maneuvered himself so he could lean against a tree the adrenaline slowly starting to leave him as the tears started to fall they had lost Ashley sweet little Ashley only 6 years old and already gone he had failed her he startled when he felt a presence next to him looking up he saw Van sitting next to him  
“It’s not your fault” he murmured Daryl nodded   
“Don’t beat yourself up theres nothing you can do know the past is the past” Daryl half chuckled and sobbed at the same time Van sent his a confused look  
“I’m the one crying and your the giving advice” Daryl murmured   
“Its sorta backwards don’t you think” Van chuckled as well  
“Yeah suppose it is when you think about it”  
“Night mum” Daryl nodded and watched Van move back yo his spot.

They were on the move at first light thankfully most of the walkers had gone with the herd and there were barely any stragglers and the ones they did see he let the children use them as practice. They moved from house to house never really getting a proper sleep before having to move out again and when they didn’t find a house they would be in the tree’s or on the floor camping out, they were always moving they had to ration there food and Daryl found himself more than once sharing his share out to the younger children who needed it more, the children started having nightmares and Daryl would have more of the children cuddling up to him they would use his presence to sleep better at night, Daryl was just glad they weren’t screaming at night any more and not attracting more walkers from their cries and screams. It had been a week since the orphanage had gotten over run a week of moving and a week of night mares. 

They had gotten lucky they had found a house with enough food to last a few days the down side had been they had to move on quickly enough because there had been walkers heading in their direction they had made up camp and Daryl had just go the youngest in bed spread around the fire the older kids where still up sitting down beside the fire Daryl had been distracted and had not heard the tell tale signs of movement until he heard the voice  
“Don’t ya move a muscle” Daryl had stiffened the footsteps that he could now hear clear as day moved closer then paused  
“What tha hell” Daryl knew he could now see the kids all splayed out across the ground that moment of hesitation gave Daryl enough time to grab his cross bow and swing around to face the guy  
“Who tha hell are you and what do you want” the guy froze when his eyes came in contact with Daryl’s face  
“Murph?” Daryl observed the guy he couldn’t be any older then 23/24  
“Names Daryl put the gun down” the guy took a deep breath and lowered his weapons  
“Connor Sorry you look like an older version of my lil brother Murph he’s gone now though” Daryl nodded  
“M’sorry for your loss kid how old are you”  “23 and m’sorry I don’t want no trouble just thought ye were alone didn’t see tha kids with ye” Daryl nodded  
“Who you with Connor”   
“By myself have been since Murph went” Daryl nodded  
“You wanna join with us you can help me with the kids” Connor seemed to be considering it  
“Don’t think I'm welcome some of your kids are glaring me into tha ground” Daryl turned scanning the children he spotted Mac, Warren, Julie and Sam all glaring at Connor from their sitting positions and Harry and Travis glaring from their spots around the fire.  
“They’ll get over it you can sit with me” Daryl waited til Connor moved closer and gripped his shoulder  
“One wrong move and your outer here I’ll chuck you body into a herd so we can get away you got me” Connor nodded  
“I got ya don’t worry”

The children did not take to Connor at first he was a stranger they all stayed clear asking why he was here and when they could get rid off him Daryl had just chuckled at them which got them all laughing he told them he was here to help and they would get used to him eventually. Daryl remembered the moment when they did it had only been a couple of days since he had joined, he had thought he was a gonna he had been separated from the group when a group of walkers had hit and had been swarmed barely escaping he could remember the screams of the children screaming for him and then he heard the sound of gunfire as Connor came through taking out the ones closest to him, Daryl had been able to fight the rest of the way through then. The children had launched themselves at him and he had been to tired to resist they had sobbed into his clothing not caring he had been covered in walker blood he could remember them sobbing mum over and over he remembered the feel of their tears running over his skin even the older ones had clung to him like he had been dying and then he remembered the small children letting go off him and grabbing Connor sobbing thank you repeatedly over and over into his chest he had just smiled and ruffled their hair and said  
“Any time kid”


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a couple of weeks since Connor had joined then they hadn’t run in to any other trouble for days and the only reasons they had to be on alert was a stray walker every know and then Daryl should have known that they wouldn’t be safe forever and there luck wouldn’t have lasted.

Daryl had gone out hunting alone leaving Mac, Warren and Connor with the younger kids, it had become routine when Daryl left they all protected each other but those three were the ones who were responsible.

Connor, Warren had been distracted by the kids, showing them a couple of moves not hearing the footsteps or the rustle of the bushes. They only heard them when they started speaking and they were all startled  
“Hey what are you guys doing out here all by yourselves” They had all turned immediately going on the defensive knives out and guarded faces Connor moved forward  
“Who the are ya and what do ya want” The two figures a female and a male both raised their hands to show they meant no harm   
“We just want to help, we have a prison you would be happy there” the kids all moved back bunching into a group then they heard the voices  
“Maggie, Glenn you find those kids” they walked into view a few seconds later all the kids cringed back at the sight of Merle with only one hand and taller than the others  
“Well lookie here” the one handed man sneered  
“A bunch of kids who’ve lost their way”  
“Shut up Merle Your scaring them” Maggie the female said crouched down  
“What do ya say wanna come with us” proceeding to look up at the teens a hopeful look on her face Justin spoke up first followed quickly by the others  
“Were waiting for our mum” The other children quickly joined in all saying the same thing  
“We have a mother were waiting for them” The four adults looked each other sharing looks when Shane kneeled down  
“Your mother’s already at the prison with us, there safe”  “Describe our mum, we won’t come unless you do that” Merle thinking the fastest spoke first  
“Long dark hair thet when th' light hits it, its a San'y brown colour A booty mark above their lip on th' lef' side, Light blue eyes an' about this height” The kids face’s all lit up   
“Thats mummy” the kids all scrambled towards them the older slowly following, Joshua slowly moved away from the group and moved over to Merle and slid his hand into Merle’s, Merle looked down as Josh looked up smiling and gripped his hand tighter.

They got to the prison as they were led inside they all kept scanning the area and when they got to a large room and heard a lock click behind them   
“Mum’s not here is he” Maggie smiled sadly  
“No, we had to get you here somehow it was to dangerous out there for you” that was when the kids started rioting they all stopped in disbelief and Joshua who had still been holding Merle’s hand had looked up at the man  
“You lied to us” Merle actually looked a little upset  
“M’sorry kid we had to” Joshua stepped back tears in his eyes  
“Liar you promised mum would be here” Mac had moved forward glare on full as he moved  
“Your gonna let us go so we can go back to where you found us or we’ll fucking fight our way out” Shane stepped in then moving to stand in front of Mac trying to intimidate him and failing  
“Just wait a minute kid your safe here” Mac just grinned bloodthirsty like  
“Yeah well our mum isn’t here is he and your not gonna stop us getting back” Shane just snarled  
“Your not leaving so get used to the idea” At that all Mac saw was red and he quickly unsheathed his knife and moved straight for his throat ‘why couldn’t the fucker just let them leave, they just wanted to find there mum’ Shane’s eyes had widened at the knife and managed to dodge as he made a quick swipe to his neck, Shane managed to get a punch in and that made Mac drop Shane before Mac could get up straddled Mac hands around his neck.   Mac gasped as the hands enclosed around his neck this was to close he was blacking out he remembered this feeling when his old man got drunk and he did something stupid, it was to similar he started bucking hands scrambling at the larger one around his throat. Then the pressure was gone and suddenly Shane was being pulled back and the door was locked he watched Connor go to the door yelling at them to let them out while the kids all crowded around him and he tried do hard not to flinch.

They put a kid named Carl on guard duty and they all sat on the further side of the cell as he tried to talk them onto his side trying to convince them they should stay. Carl paled when Mac finally got the energy back to glare at him the now vibrant bruises around his neck on marring his face making him look deadlier than ever.


	7. Chapter 7

Daryl was nearly back at camp he was anxious to get back to be honest he was always worrying these days the kids being out in the open and him not being there terrified him he kept going until he realized how quiet it stopping he realized he was close to where he had left the kids but he couldn’t hear them talking among themselves or them practicing to be light on their feet. Moving forward quickly he stopped when he saw clearing empty eyes wide he moved into action he quickly scanned the area and when he spotted the four extra footprints he knew he was in business. Daryl tracked the group for a while when he noticed the bushland stopping he stopped looking out he frowned at the Prison surrounded by walkers   
“The kids must be in there” he muttered to himself seeing the front gate guarded he started walking the perimeter and once getting to the back he found an outer wall collapsed moving through the ruble he made it inside. Quickly looking around he would have to find away to get around or he would be caught looking up he spotted the vents nodding to himself he managed to find something to stand on pushing his crossbow in first then slowly sliding himself up, pulling the cover over he started the journey through the vents to find his kids. 

It took a while before he found the right cell but he knew the moment he found it because he was looking down on all the kids and he heard the muffled voices of the people who had taken his kids He hadn’t felt the creaking or heard the noises until to late and he was falling through the vents, twisting his body he managed to some how land on his feet the vents and the dust in the vents surrounding him as he felt the children all run up to him, he could hear the yells from the other side and the clanging of the door opening giving a quick signal they formed into formation not before Daryl saw the Marks covering Mac’s neck, pulling him to stand in front of him he quickly examined the marks before giving a quick look to Mac who nodded and they started moving to the cell door the dust starting to clear, he had his crossbow on his back and his knife at the ready and was just starting to charge when he heard a voice he thought he would never hear again.  
“Darylina is that you” 

Merle’s voice spoke and Daryl stopped  
“Merle?” then the movement stopped and every one stilled he felt Connor move up to his side  
“What are ya doing we should get out while we can”  
“Thats my brother” Daryl murmured he made a motion with his hands and all the kids lowered there weapons and immediately moving into stand near Daryl all crowding around him Daryl dropped to his knee’s  
“I was so worried” the kids all grabbed some part of him  
“Were sorry mummy we didn’t mean to they said you were here” Daryl shook his head  
“It’s okay kids” Daryl heard movement behind him turning he spotted Merle standing in the door way surrounded by the rest of his old group. Daryl stood   
“Kids this is my brother Merle” they all nodded and Merle took that as confirmation he could move forward  
“I’ve been worried Darylina almost thought you were a gonner but knew if any one could survive you could” Merle brought him in for a quick hug before stepping back   
“There is one tortured soul that really want to see you though” Daryl stood there as Shane appeared in the background and at seeing him his face lit up and Shane started moving towards him. 

The moment the kids saw him coming they moved into formation completely surrounding Daryl and stopping the man Shane from coming any closer Daryl was confused until Mac murmured softly  
“He was the fucker who beat me up” Daryl growled   
“That true you beat Mac up” Shane startled at that   
“He wanted to leave he went for me first”   
“You wouldn’t let us leave I warned you” Mac snarled Daryl growled again turning to Rick who was standing in the door way  
“If any of your people even think about hurting one of my kids I will fuck your group up”   
Rick nodded   
“No one will hurt anyone Daryl its good to see you” Daryl nodded  
“Yeah you to”

They came to a decision that Daryl could stay the kids refused to move from the room though and all clinged to Daryl until Shane was back in the door way and motioned for Daryl to come out nodding he turned to the kids  
“I’ll be back in a minute” standing he paused when Mac spoke  
“You two together” Daryl nodded   
“Yeah before I met you guys we were” walking to the door and off to the side he came face to face with Shane  
“Look I'm so” Daryl cut him off with a punch to the face  
“Thats for hitting Mac” Shane looked shocked until Daryl moved forward grasping his face between his hands and leant in to kiss him  
“Thats for us” Shane growled lowly and allowed his arms to wind around Daryl’s waist and pull him closer  
“I love you” Shane murmured  
“I love you to”

They separated when they heard the kids yell Daryl was moving and in the doorway where he found Lori and Carol in their trying to talk to the kids almost like they were trying to get them to eat anything Daryl stepped in the moment he heard Lori growl at Sky whose eyes filled with tears fortunately she saw Daryl as he stepped in and ran to him  
“What the hell do you think your doing”  
“We just wanted to get them to eat or drink something” Sky looked up at Daryl  
“We don’t want anything they give us mummy just what you give us” Daryl nodded looking at Lori  
“Give me the food and get out” Lori looked disgusted  
“Why you obviously have no idea how to take of these kids” Daryl just snarled but Connor butted in  
“Actually ma’am Daryl has done a fine job and the children love him so don’t even try to tell him he has not taken care of these kids because he has survived more than a few weeks be himself with these kids” Lori looked shocked but passed the food to Daryl, Carol followed behind passing the food to Connor but not before pausing next to Daryl   
“Glad your back Daryl” Daryl just nodded.

The night passed and the morning came the kids all nestled around Daryl, they constantly followed Daryl around they met Rick in the main room where they discussed the living arrangements   
“You could have two to a cell” Rick started off by suggesting Daryl shook his head it “wouldn’t work”   
“Why not try it” Daryl just smirked   
“Ask the kids” Rick frowned but moved to crouch in front of the kids  “would you guys like your own bunks” they all looked horrified at the idea Harry and Travis both had tears in their eyes   
“We wanna stay with you mummy” and at that they all moved into protective mother formation with a circle around Daryl.  “we can take the perch” Rick nodded   
“That might be for best”


	8. Chapter 8

Joshua had started clinging to Merle when he wasn’t with Daryl he would be with Merle following him around watching him, they didn’t even talk Merle just went around with his daily business and Joshua just followed, this is continued for days until Merle finally snapped  
“What the fuck is wrong with you kid go back to Daryl I don’t want ya here” Josh’s eyes filled with tears as he backed away, Merle watched guilt rising as Joshua walked away from him until he was no longer visible cursing himself for being so rough on the kid.

Merle found himself missing the kids presence, the wasn’t bing annoying he just hadn’t been used to having someone following him around since Daryl had been that age and most of all he didn’t want to hurt the kid or be the reason he got hurt.

After a couple of days Merle found himself searching the kid out he really didn’t mind the kid and it had been nice to have some silent company, he found him sitting near the group but a little bit out, crouching down next to him he waited till the kid looked up  
“Hey kid m’sorry about what I said you can hang around with me if ya like” A smile stretched across his face and before Merle knew what was happening he had an armful of the kid.

When the screams started the kids had no idea what had been happening they had all sat huddled together Warren, Mac, Connor and Van on the outside until Daryl came over and they all crowded around him questioning him, Daryl made himself comfortable as the kids swarmed him, sitting in his lap and holding on to his clothing and arms  
“Mummy what’s happening” Daryl just at them frown marring his face  
“Lori the pregnant lady is having her baby, they needed to cut the baby out” The kids all gasped  
“Won’t that hurt Warren asked Daryl just nodded  
“She gonna die” Mac murmured Daryl hesitated but nodded  
“Most likely” the kids all quietened down and when the screams started again, Daryl moved them outside to do some training to get them away from the screams. 

They trained for hours slowly perfecting the movements to take out walkers and humans alike Daryl smirked as they watched them move in sync. Then everyone stumbled out of the prison Rick was screaming, and Carl was holding a bloody blanket with an obvious child in it and Shane was stumbling towards him.  
“Keep training don’t go anywhere” he snapped before they could reply Daryl met Shane half way, Shane pulled him in for a hug shaking his head tears falling and Daryl was moving straight passed everyone and dropping in front of Carl who was holding the baby to his chest protectively. Daryl reached out for Carl like he had for Mac and slowly pulled him into his chest minding the baby who was gurgling away as Carl started to sob  
“She’s gone Daryl she’s gone I she was just here and know she’s gone”

Daryl just pulled back slightly ignoring the way Carl was holding onto him like a life line  
“Did Hershel check the baby yet Carl” Carl shook his head  
“I couldn’t let her go she’s so small” Daryl nodded  
“I know but he needs to check her to make sure she is okay” Carl looked up at Daryl eyes filled with trust and nodded. The group was watching the exchange with wonder as Daryl managed to take the baby from Carl and hand her to Hershel allowing Carl to burrow back into Daryl’s chest. Daryl watched Hershel mutter to himself as he checked the baby  
“The god thing is she’s healthy but she’s gonna need formula food” Daryl nodded  
“I’ll go get some” Carl almost whimpered holding on tighter Daryl managed to get Carl’s head up s he could look at him  
“Hey Carl why don’t you go sit with my kids” Carl looked over at the group of kids and teens that had moved a little closer and nodded  
“Alright” Daryl smirked   
“Good I'll be back soon”

Maggie had volunteered to go with him and she waited by his bike as he stood in front of the kids explaining they all nodded knowing he was doing this for the baby the kids still hated him leaving the safe place but they knew this was important they headed off after Daryl had got a hug and “I love you mummy” from all the kids including Mac and Warren and even Connor had come up to him tears in his eyes and murmured  
“Be safe mum” Daryl growled at him a full grown man should not be calling another full grown man mum but didn’t say anything.

They found a daycare with formula, clothes and other baby orientated objects they would need they both filled there packs not a word was spoken the silence was tense but there was nothing they could talk about. They got back after dark no problems they both strode in Daryl straight to Carl who was holding the baby and was surrounded by his kids, slowly grabbing the child out of Carl’s arms he brought her up cradling her in his arms and against his chest Maggie handed him the bottle of formula the group watched as he slowly feed her, he felt Shane at his side arm around his waist in a tight possessive grip he turned to Carl who was watching him  
“She have name yet” Carl frowned  
“I was thinking we could call her Amy or Sophia, Andrea, Jacqui or Lori”  
Daryl just scowled looking down   
“You like that you like that lil ass kicker” looking up again  
“Right” they all smiled as he continued to rock her feeding her the formula.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vivid Sexual Interaction in this chapter

Merle had made the decision days ago there was only way to keep his brother and his hoard of kids safe and that was to take the governor out whether he survived well that would depend on whether he was able to take the governor out or not. He had been prepared he would leave in the morning before the sun had rose and any one was awake, he would go through the back gate and sneak out he would walk part of the way maybe he would be able to find a car maybe he wouldn’t. 

The plan had been going great he had managed to find a car he had to take out a few walkers that had shown up after his screw up with the wires, one hand could really fuck you up sometimes, he had arrived at the ware houses and had positioned himself and then he had been surrounded by the governor’s men after ha had taken a few of them out aiming for the fucker but they had managed to over power him. That was when shit had got ugly because they had been beating the shit out of him and then there had been a gone shot and the biggest of the men had crumbled revealing Joshua fucking 6 year old Joshua holding a gun that would have been pointed at the mans head the other men all scrambled back looking at the little kid, Merle had quickly scrambled to his feet moving to stand in front of Joshua and grabbed the gun shielding him with his body turning he quickly took out the other men with direct hits to there heads.

Turning Merle growled low in his throat  
“What the fuck are you doing here” Joshua looked at him  
“I saw you leave I wanted to make sure you were going to be okay”  
“Fucking Scud” Merle snarled Josh looked up smiling and murmured to himself   
‘Scud’.

The Governor arrived soon after and both Merle and Joshua were in position he headed straight for the ware house they were waiting in, Merle nodded at Scud who nodded back moving into position near the door Merle just waited in plain view as the governor walked in he spotted Merle immediately grinning  
“Well, well well the terrorist has returned” Merle just smirked  
“Just to kill your ugly mug” The Governor laughed  
“Unlikely”  
“You really think so” The governor was about to reply when he felt the coolness of a blade entering his body and again then he felt the pain turning he saw a small boy holding a bloody knife staring up at him. Turning back to Merle he was faced with a barrel of a gun his body trying to react but not being able to fast enough as the gun went off.

After that Merle quickly ushered Scud into a small cupboard there was no point trying to get back without a vehicle they would never make it without the sun. Then they heard the footsteps they both tensed, the next thing they heard made Scud jump up and scramble out the door  
“Merle Joshua you here?” The boy nearly knocked Daryl over Merle rose to follow him  
“I thought you were going to do something stupid and get yourself killed” Merle snorted  
“Nearly did but Scud managed to get to me just in time”   
“Scud?” Merle shrugged  
“It stuck” Joshua looked up nodding Daryl, Daryl just sighed  
“Scud it is then” Scud snuggled into Daryl’s chest   
Daryl was woken up by the feeling of kisses being placed on the back of his neck shivering he turned over the arm around his waist shifted and he came face to face with Shane  
“Morning babe” he murmured Daryl just mumbled a response and closed his eyes pressing his face into the crook of Shane’s neck, Shane’s arms tightened around his waist   
“Love you Shane” he murmured Shane smiled into Daryl’s hair  
“Love you to” Shane paused for a moment   
“you know I looked for you after you got separated from us, I looked for weeks it was like you disappeared and I couldn’t face the fact you could be dead, I couldn’t deal with it you had been the only thing keeping me sane and you had been pulled away from me, I missed you so much” Daryl had Shane's face in his hands and had pressed a kiss to his lips   
“I’m here I'm not going anywhere I promise you I will never leave you again if I can help it” Shane nodded different emotions flooding his eyes Daryl stayed there forehead against Shane’s as he watched Shane the emotions running across his face  
“I thought I was dead I had made camp in a tree then I heard the screams, thats when I saw the orphanage all the kids were cornered by walkers I barely managed to save them Shane I ended up staying with them, I met Warren when I went to get medicine for the kids and I met Connor after we lost the orphanage to walkers he had just lost his brother” Shane listened intently   
“When did they start calling you mum” Daryl chuckled   
“The first time one of them called me that was after I saved his life Travis was nearly eaten by walkers and he wanted to sleep with me he was drifting and it just slipped out, when it really started was after I found medicine for them they said it in a fever filled haze, then the next morning they were all calling me that” Shane nodded  
“You have to try to get along with them and when I say all I mean all including Mac” Daryl murmured Shane nodded   
“I can’t promise anything but I can try” Daryl grinned at him  
“Thats all I want” Daryl moved forward to quickly peck him on the lips  
“Time to get up gotta feed lil ass kicker”

When Rick had walked into the main room his eyes were immediately drawn to the group of kids who were all crowded around Daryl, he watched Daryl as he feed his child while listening to Carl who was plastered to his side talking about something, the other children were listening two and the older kids had collected food and were handing it all making sure the youngest kids ate enough. Rick watched Daryl his eyes drawn to the way he moved, the way he held and feed his child, watched as he listened to Carl and managed to comment on whatever story he was telling, he watched as he made sure to watch over all the kids commenting on eating more. Rick found himself wanting to taste Daryl’s lips, touch him, to feel his pulse beating under his fingers. The jealousy rose as Rick watched Shane move to sit on the other side of Daryl arm slung around his waist and looked straight at him, obviously claiming Daryl for his own but Rick was not gonna step down.

Shane took Rick not backing down from his glare or not stopping to stare at Daryl as a challenge thankfully Daryl hadn’t noticed being as oblivious as he was sometimes. Shane confronted Rick soon after pushing him up against a wall  
“What the fuck do you think your doing” Shane snarled Rick just stood there  
“You obviously want him my boyfriend” Shane growled possessively Rick nodded  
“Yes, I want Daryl” Shane snarled  
“He’s mine you know that” Rick nodded  
“Yes he will always be yours” Shane stepped back   
“Well if you remember that I suppose we could share” Rick stepped forward  
“What”  
“As long as you remember that Daryl is mine and you don’t try to take him from me we should be good” Rick nodded eagerly 

The tricky part about getting Daryl alone was that he was always surrounded by the kids, he would have at least two following him around at any time but Shane found his opportunity at lunch Daryl had gotten the kids to go down for a nap some of the younger ones had, had nightmares the previous night and Daryl had gotten up to comfort them, now they were exhausted Shane moved up to Daryl just outside the room  
“Gotta talk to you bout something leave the older kids in charge” Daryl looked at him and nodded turning he called out Mac, Warren and Connor  
“I’ve gotta go do something can you hold down the fort till I get back, I won’t be gone to long” They nodded Daryl turned and walked over to Shane  
“Where good” Shane nodded  
“Follow me” and Shane lead Daryl down to a room further into the prison with enough privacy they could get away with what they were about to do, entering Rick was already sitting there Daryl paused  
“Okay now your gonna have to tell me whats really going on” Shane looked back and saw the panic flitting across Daryl’s face   
“Babe there’s nothing to panic about” Daryl nodded stepping inside still nervous Shane moved to him pulling him over  
“I wanted to run something past you” Daryl nodded  
“How would you feel about Rick joining into our fun” Daryl startled  
“What”  
“Rick wants to have you as well and I figure we could share as long as he never try’s to have you without me around” Daryl hesitated   
“He isn’t going to be here every time is he” Shane chuckled   
“No just every know and then when he wants to” Rick nodded at that   
“I think we could have a go at this” Daryl muttered Shane smiled lunging forward to kiss him  
“Who do you want first baby” Daryl moaned lowly   
“You Shane Rick can watch” Shane nodded  
“I like that Idea Daryl he can watch while I fuck you” Daryl moaned lowly  
“Yes,” Shane moved Daryl over to the desk slowly pushing him over it   
“Babe I need you to grasp the edges we don’t have a bed” Daryl moved his hands to clench the edges as Shane moved to push his pants   
“Rick come closer watch me open him up” Rick moaned but moved closer watching as Shane moved forward getting Daryl to suck on three of his fingers pushing forwards so Daryl could feel Shane’s hard on   
“Make them wet baby” Shane muttered moaning on the feeling of Daryl swirling his tongue around the digits  
“That should be enough” Shane pulled them from Daryl’s mouth trailing the now wet fingers across his neck moving them to caress the hole moving slowly over the rim marveling in the Daryl shivered and slowly pushed a finger in marveling in the tightness he started thrusting his fingers in and out slowly Daryl was arching back into his thrusts when the second finger entered his body trembling.  
“You like that Daryl you hole is so greedy for me” Daryl nodded moaning  
“Shane more more harder” Shane smirked quickly looking over at rick who was entranced by the way Daryl was moving back against his fingers smirking he pressed his fingers in harder and watched rick moan as Daryl arched moaning louder Shane slowly entered a third slowly pressing against his prostate thrusting straight against it as Daryl thrust back against his fingers  
“Baby I'm close” he moaned Shane chuckled and pressed in once more and watched as Daryl came undone thrusting back hard against his fingers. Shane moaned lowly  
“You ready for more sweetheart you want my cock in your sweet hole” Daryl moaned thrusting his hips up Shane chuckled  
“I’ll take that as a yes” pulling something out of one of his pockets he continued pushing his pants down reveling the tube to be lube he poured some into his hand thrusting the bottle to Rick he quickly coated himself and pressed in, in one stoke pausing once he was fully sheathed allowing Daryl to adjust   
“Your so tight” Shane murmured gasping as Daryl moved his hips taking that as a sign to move Shane set a brutal pace thrusting deep and hard how he knew Daryl liked it, Daryl was thrusting back against him glancing over at rick he watched as Rick had gotten his own cock out and was now stroking himself it wasn’t long before they both came Shane filling Daryl while Daryl came clenching around Shane’s cock as Shane came he pressed himself across Daryl’s back and bit his neck possessively letting go he murmured   
“Your mine” into his ear pulling back he smiled at the bite licking over it then pulling out moving to stand in front of Daryl looking at him felt the blood rush back to his cock Daryl was still panting, chest heaving eyes wide with lust and love looking up at him he leaned down kissing him  
“You ready for Rick sweet heart” Daryl nodded

Rick stumbled forward shaking slightly full of nerves and anxiousness he was already hard as a rock and was over eager Daryl was lain out and watching Shane inside of him had lit a fire with in him of both jealousy and lust the way Daryl had arched under Shane’s touches, seeing Daryl spread as he was now made him feel the want in his bones he slowly positioned himself inside Daryl marveling at the hot heat surrounding his cock there were no words that could describe it. 

Shane watched as Rick slowly started thrusting in and out of Daryl his body arching softly to the soft caresses that Rick was bestowing him he stayed in front of Daryl kissing hims softly as his moans filled the room. Of course as Rick had been so hard wasn’t going to last long only after a few thrusts did he come Daryl already being overly sensitive came as Rick did Rick pulled out Daryl turned leaning against the table Shane moved to stand in front of him pulling him to his chest and allowing Daryl to rest his head on his shoulder, Shane looked over to Rick motioning him over Rick hesitated but moved over slowly putting a hand on Daryl’s shoulder and quickly placed a kiss over the bite mark caused by Shane.


	10. Chapter 10

Justin 5 years old  
Daryl hadn’t been to far away when he saw Justin fall tripping over something in the ground he had moved the moment he had hit the ground making it over in record time, he dropped to knee’s in front of him, Justin was sobbing there was blood covering his knee’s the scratches were deep and the blood hadn’t stopped yet. Scooping him up pressing him to his chest he paused for a moment for Justin to adjust himself pressing his face into his neck, Daryl could feel the tears against his neck which spurred him to move faster, not paying any mind to Carol who tried to stop him or Hershel who had heard the commotion he said something but Daryl couldn’t hear him all that was running through his mind was that Justin was hurt one of his kids was hurt, Daryl made it to the perch sitting Justin against a wall checking the wounds he was so involved in the task when he heard the footsteps closer than they should be he turned almost snarling he calmed a little when seeing Carol with a container with water in it and some medicine and bandages in her other hand he blushed a little but took them from Carols hands muttered his thanks and moved back over 

Scud (Joshua) 6 Years old  
It had been completely by accident that Scud had gotten addicted to donuts, Carol had wanted to try to do some baking at the prison and Scud had been the one kid who was willing to taste test the food, Daryl had sat with Scud after Scud had come to him asking him to sit with him while he tried the donuts that Carol was attempting to bake. Daryl had of course didn’t think Scud would get addicted but he had Scud loved the donuts he ate all the taste testers and any that could be spared from the main batch.

Scud had nearly fainted with delight when he took his first bite out of the donut he looked straight up at Daryl and murmured  
“I think I’m in heaven mummy” Daryl had just chuckled shaking his head  
“That good” Scud nodded and lifted it up for Daryl to taste taking a bite and ignoring the looks he was getting from Carol ate it nodding   
“Your right that is good” Scud nodded happy that Daryl had liked it, pressing himself into Daryl’s side and continued eating eyes closed as Daryl stroked his hair they sat in silence

Harry 7 years old  
Daryl was starting to get seriously worried he had just watched Harry cave in the skull of a walker, he was covered in its blood and now he was hugging him eyes wide with innocence, they had been training again out beyond the walls, Harry had been ready when the walker approaching must have triggered something and Daryl had watched his eyes go from innocent to blood thirsty in a matter of seconds he watched as Harry caved in the skull of the walker in a matter of minutes the blood covering his arms and clothes turning Harry had seen him and he had watched as the sight of him seemed to refocus Harry who was know looking at his hands which were shaking with confusion starring up at him with the innocence in his eyes again.

Sky 8 Years Old  
Daryl had awoken to quiet sobbing and the feel of hands pulling on his blanket, eyes snapping open they fell upon the small figure of Sky who was shivering, tear tracks on her cheeks sitting up he opened his arms allowing the small girl to crawl into his lap gripping his shirt in her hands he closed his arms around her, her small body still shaking  
“Nightmare” he questioned she nodded   
“Want to talk about it” breathing heavy she nodded voice trembling   
“There were walkers and you were surrounded mummy and they got you like they got Ashley and we couldn’t save you” Daryl frowned he hated it when his kids had night mares, wrapping his arms tighter around her small frame  
“I’m not going any where Sky I promise” 

Travis 9 Years Old  
Daryl knew Travis would love it, he had been looking for the art supplies for a while after seeing Travis scribbling down on pieces of paper and being shown what he could do with a pencil, Daryl knew that Travis deserved more and he would be able to do more with more art supplies. 

Arriving back at the prison he found Travis sitting at a table scribbling away in his own little world completely oblivious to Daryl moving towards him  
“Travis I got you something” Travis’s head snapped at seeing him Travis smiled  
“Hi Mummy I missed you’ Daryl chuckled   
“Missed you to buddy look what I found you” Travis’s smile only got bigger as he saw the pile of art supplies Daryl continued  
“Figured you could decorate that wall up on the perch, with your new paints what do ya think” Travis nodded  
“If your okay with that mummy” Daryl chuckled  
“Your art is amazing Travis” Travis blushed but nodded.

Lia 10 years Old  
As much as everyone loved Beth’s voice Daryl loved Lia’s voice more, Lia’s had a certain raspiness to it which made it unique and would never be the same when she sung, Beth had a certain innocence in her when she sang which was not in Lia. Lia loved singing and she would always be humming or murmuring the songs under her breath to herself or to the younger children whether it be getting them to sleep after a night mare or after having then panic, Daryl loved listening to her sing.

They would just sit together Lia leaning on his shoulder humming a tune they both new in their recreation time before Daryl had to leave for a run, it was routine Daryl opened his eyes watching all the kids surround them listening to the song which they all believed would give Daryl luck while out beyond the walls.

Sam 11 Years Old  
Sam was the dancer of the group, she moved as graceful as a ballerina but when she really wanted to she could break into any form, she was someone to be wary of as she used her flexibility and lightness on her feet to her advantage when on the battle field so far Daryl had been the only one to here her coming with the exception of Merle who had trained him. 

Daryl loved watching her dance with the complex routines and how she impressed everyone she danced for, she always danced for him inviting him to watch her practice in there recreational time he would sometimes comment on how she should position herself to not strain certain muscles but other than that he would just watched amazed.

Julie 12 Years Old  
Daryl had been the first one to notice the subtle changes in Julie how tired she was, how the paranoia the anxiety how she was jumping at most noises, he was the first one who talked to her told her she could come to him, the first time it happened he had been out in the yard getting rid of walkers when he had seen Connor running towards him panic and fear running across his face  
“Julie she she’s having a panic attack and no one can calm her down” Daryl was gone before Connor could finish his sentence weapon discarded he made his way up to the prison easily spotting the crowd of people surrounding   
“Move give her room you idiots” he snarled pushing through dropping to his knee’s and ignoring the pain he quickly moved forward his heart lurched at the sight of Julie curled into a ball, hyperventilating she was shaking, Daryl slowly reached forward   
“Julie Julie it’s me” at Daryl’s voice Julie had lifted her head   
“I need you to breath sweet heart deep breaths in and out slowly okay breath with me sweetheart” at Julie’s nod he took a deep breath and breathed out keeping the slow breathing up he moved closer allowing Julie to scramble into his lap holding her head into his neck as she continued to breath   
“It’s okay sweet heart I'm here there nothing here that can hurt you” 

 

Carl 13 Years Old  
Carl still found comfort with Daryl, Daryl had been the one there when his mum had died and his dad had gone to crazy town, Carl just likes to sit with Daryl, leaning against him sometimes Daryl would teach him how to clean or sharpen knives other times how to handle a gun pulling it apart how to clean it and how to put it back together and sometime Daryl would take him out to check the snares and teach him some basic things with tracking, Carl found comfort in this.

Van 13 Years old  
Van talked about swimming and how much he missed it, how he loved the feel of the freedom in the water, how he would push himself every time trying to beat his own personal record, he couldn’t do that know he wouldn’t get the chance, he told Daryl about these wishes how just one more time he would love to swim even in a pool just to feel the freedom of the water as he glided. Daryl would listen making mental notes to keep an eye out for a pool that had not been drained or filled with walkers so Van could have that last chance he was always wishing for.

Mac 14 Years Old  
Mac like to watch Daryl fight walkers, he liked to watch him take them down with his knife or his crossbow, Mac watched Daryl he had to keep him safe Shane was a dangerous guy and he shouldn’t be allowed near Daryl, he could hurt Daryl without realizing it. Mac was always alert he loved Daryl, Daryl had become the mother none of them had and it was going to stay that way, the whole group loved Daryl he had to stay safe and he had to stay with them he would be safe with them, wasn’t it a child’s job to keep there mother safe and away from harm.

Warren 16 Years Old  
Warren had never had any one care for him like Daryl had, shower him in praise, encourage him to work harder before all this is father had never had a good word to say about him, he had been ridiculed and put down. Daryl had installed self confidence into self esteem he had grown within himself and started to believe in himself all because of Daryl, Daryl had become the parent he always wished for, the parent he always wanted.

Connor 23 Years Old  
Daryl looked so much like his brother, his twin Murphy that sometimes it hurt to look at him, it hurt to see Murphy’s face and it not being Murphy, but Connor still found comfort in being in Daryl’s presence it was like he was keeping Murphy’s memory alive, Connor thanked the gods every day for allowing him to find Daryl, he wouldn’t still be here if he hadn’t Daryl had truly saved him. They would sit together Connor would talk about his brother stories about their past and Daryl would just listen commenting every know and then just allowing Connor to have this one simple pleasure.


	11. Chapter 11

Daryl had stayed up a bit longer having had some trouble getting the smaller kids to sleep when he had heard the groans of the walkers to close for comfort he had been wrapped in Shane’s arms when the noises had started getting louder, sitting up he quickly nudged Shane’s shoulder getting him quickly thanks to his reflex’s  
“Shane I think there has been a breach” Shane had looked at him with sleep confused eyes and confusion until it had registered to him what he had just said sitting straight up he sent Daryl a questioning look  
“The noises there louder than before” Shane paused listening and nodded  
“Lets go check it out” Daryl nodded hesitating to look back at his kids one last time before he followed Shane.

What they found was horrifying it looked like a herd had somehow breached the walls and had managed to make it side the stink was horrible  
“We gotta get back” Shane gasped Nodding Daryl was already moving  
“Where gonna have to leave after this, his place is no longer safe” Shane nodded I know The moment the reached back to the cell block Daryl was yelling  
“You start waking everyone I’ll get my kids” Shane nodded Daryl moved going straght to the perch not looking behind him and started moving through the kids waking the elders first making sure the knew to be quiet and got them to wake the younger ones, Daryl could hear the rest of the cell block moving around grabbing what they needed  
“Kids we need to leave now grab what you need and move to the meeting point beyond the wall you know where we talked about stay together I’ll meet you there were not coming back here” they all nodded know wide awake   
“Every one move” they all scrambled moving away in a group Daryl watched until they were out the door like he had taught them moving away he held his crossbow in one hand and started checking the cells, making sure everyone was up he finally reached the main group they were all discussing in a group about what to do, Merle was the first one to spot him  
“Daryl you okay” Daryl had just nodded   
“Where the kids Scud everyone they okay” Daryl nodded  
“I already sent them out they know where to go I’m gonna go meet them there now” He had jumped when he felt hands grabbing him until he came face to face with Shane who was now scanning him with his eyes and checking for any wounds with his hands then suddenly there were two pairs of hands on him and Rick was there checking him as well  
“I’m fine I need to go if you guys aren’t leaving I am my kids aren’t safe here” Every one nodded   
“Where all leaving lets move” Daryl took the lead moving straight through the prison and through the fence they met nearly no troubles as all the walkers were still in the other parts of the prison and had started getting in when they had left, they had barricaded the doors they had left through.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is Torture in this chapter along with Mpreg

The problems started after they had been in the woods for a while and Daryl started getting sick Nobody had really noticed because Daryl was always out hunting early mornings, they only reason the group found out because Travis the nervous bundle of a kid had seen him vomiting panicked and went straight to Shane and told him.

Hershel had immediately checked over Daryl with the kids plus Shane, Rick and Merle all hovering over Daryl waiting for Hershel to make a diagnosis. Hershel pulled away looking around the hovering group of children and adults, holding his hands up to quiet the group turning to Daryl “Well I don’t know how it happened but congratulations you are about 10 weeks pregnant” the whole group went silent until Merle spoke up  
“Wait what are ya sayin old man” Hershel glared  
“I’m saying that Daryl is pregnant” Merle paled looking from Daryl’s face to his stomach and back again obviously trying to get his head around this. Daryl had gone pale and had taken a quick glance at Shane and Rick who had both paled and had been staring at his stomach for the last couple of minutes he turned to the kids only to find them all staring at him smiling  
“Your gonna be a mummy” that made Daryl chuckle  
“What are ya talkin about I'm already your mum” Mac just sighed  
“Mum your gonna be an actual mum, your gonna have a proper kid” Daryl chuckled at that  
“I guess your right and you kids are all gonna be the older siblings of this little guy” they all cheered, Daryl looked back to Shane and Rick who were still both staring at his stomach he watched them and felt a sick feeling rise in his throat they didn’t want a baby they wouldn’t want him any more, they most likely they thought he was some kind of freak what kind of man could get pregnant, he felt the tears rising looking up he caught Merle’s eye who had been watching him he figured out what was making Daryl upset and moved to stand behind Rick and Shane  
“Both of you snap out of your dream time and go over there and talk to ma baby brother he’s on the edge of crying why the both of you dunderheads just stand here crying” They both snapped out of it at that looking at Daryl who had been trying to conceal the fact he had been on the edge of crying, they both moved forward Shane claimed Daryl’s mouth while Rick just pressed his hands to Daryl’s stomach  
“You Daryl Dixon are the best thing that ever happened to me” Daryl looked at him  
“You don’t think I'm a freak” both Rick and Shane shook their heads and Shane moved a hand down to his stomach as well  
“I....We love you Daryl were not going any where” Daryl smiled at them still teary eyed.

For the next couple of days everything was fine until they weren’t Daryl knew that there had been a certain atmosphere between both Rick and Shane Daryl had caught the end of murmured conversations that stopped when he came to close. Merle and the kids kept his mind off it for the most part every morning the kids would take turns touching his stomach they all grinned up at him excitement in there smiles and in their eyes. He was kept distracted until he walked into one of their arguments  
“It’s mine” Shane snarled  
“How could you possibly know that” Rick argued  
“We both fucked him remember”   
“Ohh I was there”

 

Merle had been drawn by the increasingly growing voices and at seeing Daryl Standing there wide eyed while Rick and Shane argued in front of him about what sounded like who was the father of the child. Merle had frowned growling under his breath he moved forward past the still figure of Daryl and grabbed both of the men by their collars  
“What is wrong with you two morons, your fighting over which of you is going to be that child’s father when you have my brother over there watching the two of you fight, it doesn’t matter who is that baby’s father your both gonna be there for it along with both of you are gonna be there for Daryl” That stopped them both they turned to Daryl who was now trembling, his hand on his stomach moving closer they tried to reach out to touch him apologize before they could Daryl had flinched away from both there touches   
I don’t want either of you near me or my baby if all you can do is fight” they both stood there speechless  
“Daryl” Shane started but Merle had already moved to hover in front of Daryl  
“You heard him you idiots move on” They had started moving again

Merle was worried really worried and Anxious his little brother was pregnant, really how could men get pregnant and they didn’t know the father they just knew it was either Rick or Shane and that did not sit well with Merle along with the fact they were ex-cops but back to the main point his baby brother was pregnant and now he was worried about everything he was gonna be an uncle he had to make sure this baby would be okay and that Daryl would be okay. Every time Daryl s much as stumbled Merle was there guiding him back to his feet asking questions and making sure he and the baby was okay it was actually cute if he would just stop encouraging the children who had all started following Merle, they would all be hovering and if they weren’t hovering they were glaring at Shane and Rick. It had got to the point Daryl had grown annoyed especially at Merle the kids were cute they could get away with it but Merle really needed to get a hold of himself  
“Merle you fucking imbecile I'm fucking pregnant not invalid stop hovering unless it looks like I'm gonna fall on my stomach or something” Merle had just nodded and continue to hover.

A little while after that was when they started seeing the signs to a place called terminus and the group collectively decided to go there and see if this place was for real and if it was then it might be a place to raise the children and the child Daryl was carrying. Daryl still wasn’t talking to Shane or Rick and the tense atmosphere was getting worse, the kids kept Daryl occupied all talking about everything and anything. The signs kept appearing as they got closer and closer.

It took a couple of days to get to terminus but when they did they decided to go through the back door for safety reasons, they wanted to surprise the unknown not let the unknown surprise them. They somehow managed to breach the walls with all the kids not making a sound most of them huddled around Daryl in an effort to keep him safe and feel comforted by his presence.

They were welcomed by a man named Gareth who after introducing themselves asked if him and his people could check for weapons after a quick look over of his group Rick nodded and the started with the children quickly with Daryl growling lowly but the moment they started checking Daryl all the children where tensed staring at the man and Shane, Rick and Merle all glared watching as the man skimmed his hands over Daryl, Daryl was trying not to flinch at the touch.

After everyone was checked they were lead into a courtyard where there were a few people wandering and a women by a food cart Gareth was still in front of them when he started speaking  
“Where gonna have to figure out sleep arrangements” Ricks head snapped to him at that  
“What” Gareth chuckled  
“Adults from children, male from female” thats the procedure the kids all hovered around Daryl Warren and Connor where trying to watch every where while Mcc was grumbling about how they should just kill him and get over with it.  
“We can’t let you separate us” Gareth frowned  
“Why is that if you want to stay thats our best offer”  “Where a family we are not being separated” Gareth smiled  
“Well, you leave no other choice” then there was guns pointing at us from every angle The kids all started murmuring still surrounding Daryl but tighter Gareth must have noticed not only the kids but Shane, Rick and Merle all hovering and sending concerned looks his way and he obviously hadn’t not noticed the group tensing as Gareth moved forward to stand in front of Daryl and the kids  
“Well, look at you, these ids all yours” Daryl just glared  
“I’ll take that as a yes, you must be quite remarkable to be able to take care of all these children and adult” quickly looking at Connor who was glaring holes in his head turning back to Daryl he moved forward paying no mind to the children who were now snarling at him and grabbed his face ignoring the flinch   
“You must be a good parent look at all these children worrying about you” Mac was the first one to move lunging at Gareth  
“Get your filthy hands of our mum” Mac had gone straight for Gareth and he would have gotten him if Daryl hadn’t grabbed him around the waist pulling Mac’s back to his chest Mac struggled lurching forward trying to get to Gareth who had backed off a safe distance  
“Calm down Mac this isn’t going to help us I’d love to see you kill him but its not the right time” Mac calmed down a little still growling at Gareth who was now chuckling  
“Feisty group you have here don’t you” Turning to the people holding guns  
“Check them all for weapons and take them to the trailers” all nodding they moved forward and with guns sill pointed at them the group allowed the men to check them for weapons.

They were taken to a series of large trailers they had a line of guns trained on them  
“Children first” all the kids and Carl looked at Daryl, Daryl just nodded  
“Go on I'll be fine take care of each other” Sending a quick look to Connor who nodded indicating he understood. Slowly getting everyone else in until all there was left was Daryl, Shane, Rick and Merle, the kids were all in the door watching.

One Hand, Hot Head, Leader and then Archer they slowly walked into the trailer Daryl was last and as he started entering he felt hands on his shoulders pulling him away from his children, his brother, his partners and his family the look of horror filled their faces as he was pulled away and the screaming started the children where screaming for him all he could hear was their cries for mum and mummy and he felt his stomach sink he may never see them again that might of been the last time, he could hear Merle slamming against the trailer wall with angry threats and Shane and Rick screaming insults at them and Daryl couldn’t do one thing to stop it only watch as he was dragged away from his family who now sat in a trailer.

The children where hysterical screaming and crying and what was worse only Merle was aloud near them they couldn’t comfort them the oldest kids out of the group including Connor had taken to glaring and snarling when anyone that wasn’t Merle got close, the smallest kids where clinging to the eldest Mac was pacing snarling under his breath, Scud was sitting in Merle’s lap sobbing, Harry was glaring at a wall and using a screw he had found to put holes in his clothes, Travis had the look that broke all of their hearts he was trying so hard not to cry and was failing all the kids where crying they had pinned themselves in a corner Mac pacing from wall to wall in front of the group.

All Daryl could remember was thrashing trying to get loose and lunging forward until everything went black, Daryl had woken up chains around his wrists connected to the wall behind him along with chains around his ankles and one around his neck obviously to stop him from lashing out, he was slumped against the wall when he came to eyes snapping open the moment he pulled at his limbs and felt the heaviness looking at the chains in disbelief ‘what tha hell’. The room was dark no windows the floors were grimy and dirty he moved back a bit into a corner he couldn’t afford to get hurt he had someone else to care for now, pressing a hand to his stomach he smiled ‘I'm gonna get us out of here.'

There was no movement or noises for a while Daryl had stayed in the corner curled in on himself making himself as small as possible like he did when he was younger and he had to hide from his father. The moment he heard noises outside the door he tensed and closed his eyes as the light poured in and stayed put   
“Well, well how are you archer” Gareth’s smug tone filtered through, Daryl didn’t answer Gareth just chuckled  
“You know were just doing this for fun, its always fun to play with them before we do anything” Gareth licked his lips  
“Always more fun” Chuckling then they left and Daryl felt dread fill him.  
They came back after a few hours they didn’t say anything as they pulled him to his feet with the chains he struggled and stumbled trying to get his feet once he was on his feet they stepped back   
“What did Gareth say we could do?” the first one asked  
“Something about knives and inflicting cuts trying to make him scream” Daryl tensed as they shared a grin   
“You hold him I've got the knife” Daryl struggled panicked overwhelming him  
“Fucking stay still” The man yanked him by his hair somehow getting behind him the chains were tight he could barely move and all he could do as he watched the man approach him the knife in hand. All Daryl could think about was his dad how he used to approach him like that smiling as he inflicted pain, The man ripped his shirt barely paying attention to the scars already present and pressed the knife and dragged it down his shoulder and past his collar bone, Daryl clenched his teeth as the pain doubled not making a sound as they went over and over deeper and deeper, Daryl could feel the blood running down his chest from the cuts on his chest and shoulders, his arms were covered in little nicks. The world was starting to blur after a while the pain had got to much and he could feel himself blacking out as his vision became tunneled and slowly became black and he was at piece the pain becoming a distant memory as his mind went somewhere else.

They must have left after that f they couldn’t continue to try to get a reaction out of him what was the point, Daryl woke up what must have been hours later and he was semi curled up on the floor in a puddle of his own blood which had dried onto him as time had passed the pain was back almost instantly and Daryl groaned curling into himself.

Not enough time passed by the time the door opened again and this time Gareth and his thugs all walked in Daryl scrambled backwards trying to move away   
“Now Archer don’t run we just want to have some fun” Before Daryl knew it he had been pulled to his feet and a fist had connected with his face, grunting Daryl tried to stay on his feet as another fist hit him the fists continued to rain down on him but the hit that hurt the most was the one that was aimed and hit his stomach right where his baby would have been, the pain that started there made him cry out falling to his knee’s he didn’t care he knew the baby was gone that kick had to have been fatal, the next hits he barely felt, the cuts from earlier reopened he felt the blood trickling down his chest pooling on the ground he pulled on the chains the one on his neck dug in deep he wanted to hurt he didn’t deserve this he couldn’t protect the one defenseless human that needed protecting the kicks kept on coming and they hit all sides of him his stomach was a main target. The pain was unbearable but it held nothing to the pain that he felt in his heart like his soul had been ripped in half. It must have been ten maybe twenty minutes but to Daryl it had felt like years he could barely breath and all he could see was red the moment they stepped away Daryl lunged at them snarling while Gareth just smiled and chuckled  
“See you soon Archer”    
Daryl tried to sleep hoping this was a nightmare and he would wake up wrapped in Shane and Rick’s arms but as soon as he reopened his eyes he was reminded it wasn’t a nightmare his baby was dead and he was black and blue with open cuts covering him and it hurt every time he moved his neck had blood trickling down from cuts he had caused by pulling forward his wrists and ankles were rubbed raw and on the verge of bleeding, he didn’t know how long it had been but it hadn’t been long until the door opened and Gareth walked through with a white bucket.  
“Hello archer get any rest?” Daryl just glared Gareth chuckled  
“Didn't think so” he turned  
“You two hold him steady” They nodded and moved to grip the chains holding him and pulled him onto his feet he groaned at the pressure put on his wrists until they sat him down on a chair still holding him in place, he had a bad feeling about this as Gareth moved forward bucket in one hand  
“You know what this is Archer” Daryl hesitantly shook his head and Gareth smirked  
“Salt Archer Salt” Daryl felt the dread grow   
“Know you should enjoy this” Gareth murmured he had pulled out a handful of it moving to one of the bigger cuts and proceeded to press the salt into the wound, the moment the hand touched his chest he was bucking trying to get away the pain was blinding it felt like sharp objects stabbing the already hurting area of skin, Daryl watched as Gareth took pleasure from his pain obviously enjoying himself as he continued to press salt in his cuts, the salt was making everything clearer but duller at the same time he didn’t want to be here for this he didn’t want to feel like he deserved this pain and the pain to come because of his baby that was now sitting dead in his stomach which was covered in blur and black bruises, Daryl eventually managed remove himself mentally Daryl had moved into the back part of his mind away from the present to his happy place the woods where he was free he belonged, the moment he blacked out he barely got any relief until their was a bucket of icy cold salt water being poured on him which jerked him awake, the cycle continued over and over Salt being pressed into the old wound renewing the pain making him jerk and try and pull himself from there grasp as and every time he blacked out he would get icy salt water poured over his head which would pull him out of the comforting blackness, the pain renewing every time the salt was pressed into the wounds, he was still out of it until he felt the press of something sharp against his skin jerking back to reality he looked down and pulled away as he saw a knife being pressed into his skin drawing blood and as it dug in and was dragged through his flesh he hissed and Gareth pressed salt into the wound making Daryl sob, this continued over and over make a knew cut and press salt into the cut then he would black out and the icy salt water would be back re-lighting the pain in the other cuts it was never ending.

Until explosions rocked the building and everybody stopped Daryl nearly sobbed in relief then Gareth’s radio came alive  
“They got out Gareth they got this whole place is alight, everything is on fire” Daryl was glad his people had gotten out, now he had to get out looking around the room as every one was preoccupied he noticed that on the guards had keys and he was standing close enough for Daryl to swipe them.

The group had waited for the best time after Merle had managed to calm the kids down and they were all up to date with the plan, they managed to get the attention f a guard saying some of the children needed to use the bathroom and had gotten the jump on him managing to get out the kids had all stayed close to Merle and Connor Rick had watched as Mac had taken out walker after walker and human after human not caring about the blood and gore covering him he looked blood thirsty as he slashed through everyone and thing that came upon their path reaching the gate Warren turned  
“We need to go look for mum” The children all nodded in agreement turning to Merle who looked at Shane and Rick  
“Don’t look at me I'm with the kids we need to look for ma brother” Rick and Shane looked at each other and even though it was a horrible idea they had to keep moving  
“He will find us we can’t just sit around waiting or looking we will stumble into trouble” Mac was seething  
“He's our mother and you just want to leave him out here by himself don’t you care”   
“Of course we care but keeping the family alive is the main priority”


	13. Chapter 13

Daryl had found them he was so glad he had found them, he could barely walk and just standing upright was a task but trying to track had killed he could barely see the tracks but he had found them Daryl paused taking a moment to take a quick overview of the group making sure every one was there. 

His kids all looked safe and healthy for the most part Mac looked like he had been to a slaughter house, he was covered in blood and he was smiling. Connor looked like he had done well in protecting his kids, his brothers and sisters. Merle had Scud curled up in his arms, Travis was sitting a little off by himself trembling and was not getting any comfort at all Daryl was cursing Shane for not noticing. The girls all looked good Julie wasn’t panicking and seemed to be handling this newest adventure they were all huddled together in a circle, Carl was curled up by Warren they were talking quietly.

Daryl slowly limped into view and Travis was the first one to see him all he did was sob and scramble to his feet and ran for Daryl, everyone had turned at Travis’s sob and had froze upon seeing Daryl with Travis clutching onto him sobbing a mantra of mummy into his stomach. Daryl had barely moved when he had a stampede of kids moving towards him the others were still in shock, Mac was the second to reach him still covered in blood he pulled Daryl into a hug and soon all the kids where there and Daryl managed to sit on the ground as the kids decided to make themselves comfortable holding on to any and every part of Daryl they could get their hands on all either sobbing or crying.

There was one problem the kids wound’t let Shane, Rick or any of the other through Merle had barely gotten in and that was only because he had still been holding Scud, they had all protested when they had tried to get to Daryl and Hershel had finally managed to convince them all that he needed to check Daryl over and had been let through Daryl had winced at the first few presses, Hershel had continued until he reached Daryl’s stomach and at seeing the bruises he slowly pressed down and watched as Daryl silently sobbed and shook his head at him and Hershel knew then that Daryl had lost the baby.

Hershel sighed as he managed to get to his feet and got back to the group he could see how eager Shane and Rick where to now how he was  
“Daryl has sustained multiple cuts across his chest and arms, the cuts are irritated which points to salt being pressed into the wound, Daryl was also beaten and” Hershel stopped taking a breath  
“He uhhh he lost the baby I'm sorry” the reaction was immediate both Shane and Rick stilled horror filling their faces as they moved to Daryl pushing past the kids they both pulled Daryl into an embrace ignoring the flinches they got and just apologized.

Daryl knew he had to tell the children soon he knew they would be disappointed but he couldn’t hide this from them and he did tell them he sat them all down and watched as the tears fell and the sobs started and he was hugged endlessly by them as they felt his stomach hoping that what Daryl was saying was wrong that he hadn’t lost the baby. Daryl cried with them allowing his emotions to catch up with him, he sobbed with the children he let the tears fall and he trembled they all stayed together pressed together like they belonged and it made Daryl feel that small amount better that he hadn’t lost any of them they were all still here but in the back of his mind there was a voice reminding him he hadn’t been able to protect the one living soul that needed protecting. 

They started moving after that looking for a house they could hole up in for the night they ended up finding a church not far from where they were empty with a few can of food scattered around, none of them bothered with talking and Daryl went over to his kids with Merle trailing behind ignoring the looks he could feel Shane and Rick where sending after him looks of longing. He slept little that night the kids surrounding him made him feel safe and Merle pressed against his side snoring lightly with an arm wrapped around him in an effort of comfort. Daryl took comfort in the gesture choosing to press into Merle’s side a reminder of when Daryl was smaller and would do the same thing. 

Morning came early and Daryl was first up he sharpened his knife and proceeded to check his bow making sure while he had been in terminus nothing had happened to it he had been checking the strings when he heard the footsteps turning to the side he allowed the figure into his eye sight already knowing who it was, he had known from the footsteps  
“Hi Shane” Shane paused and then continued sitting beside him   
“Hey Daryl how you feeling” Daryl nodded  
“A’right” He kept his head down as Shane watched him work  
“M’sorry that happened to you” Daryl shrugged  
“Past is the past” he felt Shane lift his hand and slowly lower it onto his shoulder  
“It wasn’t your fault Daryl” Daryl bowed his even lower not replying  
“Daryl it wasn’t on you it was on those fucked up people none of this was your fault” Daryl looked up at Shane who had been staring at him Shane slowly let his hand stoke down Daryl’s cheek, slow enough that Daryl knew it was coming  
“I love you Daryl” Daryl looked up at him   
“I love you to Shane I just need some time” Shane nodded  
“I get that you need to talk come find me okay” Daryl nodded and watched as Shane got up and moved to look through the cans of food, Daryl went back to his crossbow keeping an ear out for any of the kids he soon became lost in his task when he heard the sound of light footsteps heading his way looking up he spotted Travis tears falling and moving straight for him.

Daryl scooped him up the moment he was close enough  
“Baby whats wrong” Travis just sobbed  
“You weren’t there when I woke up thought it had been a dream” Daryl’s heart dropped he should have known the kids would be extra clingy especially after seeing him like that yesterday even today he was still sore, the cuts stung and his muscles ached. Travis had pressed his face into Daryl’s neck still sobbing and Daryl could feel the tears moving his hand to Travis’s back he soothingly started rubbing it  
“I’m right here sweetheart I aint going nowhere” He could feel Shane’s eyes from across the room but choose to ignore them.

It wasn’t long until the rest of them were up and moving all sitting around Daryl, Shane had managed to get a can open and had shared it between the kids, himself, Daryl and Merle they all ate as the rest of the group started waking up, Carl looking pale and tired was holding Judith sat next to Daryl and pressed into his side Judith gurgled happily, Travis was still in his lap happy tracing patterns lightly into his shirt. 

Daryl took the quietness of the moment to do a routine check to make sure all his children where present, he quickly scanned over them making mental notes on their appearance and facial expressions. Justin looked tired but seemed happy enough, Scud was sitting in Merle’s lap they were talking about something, Harry seemed a little distant Daryl moved to tap him on the shoulder and when he turned motioned for him to come closer allowing him to snuggle into his side, Sky was chatting with the other girls Julie, Lia and Sam, Carl was still on his other side with Judith thats when he realized his four eldest boys weren’t in his sight yet he tried to not let the panic hit him straight away and took a couple of deep breaths trying to relax. Slowly rising to his feet he quickly sent a look to the younger ones which made them calm down relaxing a little  
“I'm just gonna go find the older boys” They nodded slowly prying Travis from his arms Daryl went back to where they had all slept and found all four boys sitting together talking moving over they all raised there heads when his shadow fell over them, smiling he sat down and let them adjust there circle to include him  
“You boys okay” they nodded Daryl looked at them  
“You had me worried normally your the first ones up” they all looked down  
“Sorry mum” Daryl watched them  
“Whats bothering you guys” they all hesitated until Mac started  
“Were just so angry all that shit happened to you” Daryl sighed   
“Boys the past is the past and you can’t change it” they looked at him   
“Were meant to protect you, your our mum” Daryl smiled fondly  
“Boys even though you see me as your mum I don’t need protecting Shit happens then we deal with it” they nodded  
“Now come out and get something to eat” the nodded and got to their feet helping Daryl up Mac hugged him once they were all up  
“Love you mum” Daryl smiled  
“Love you to Mac I love you all” they all smiled at him and walked to where everyone else was now sitting and eating the moment Daryl sat in his spot he had Travis clambering up to sit in his lap.

Nothing big really happened until the group from Terminus tried to attack them but they had been ready for them they had figured any survivors would come after them. Daryl still weak from the events of his torture was told to stay with the kids in the back room of the church he knew Rick and Shane wanted him to be safe and he knew that he was in no shape to fight so he went still keeping a distance from both Rick and Shane. It had been quiet until he heard Gareth’s voice calling out for him making him tense and his kids sensing that all crowded closer around him giving him comfort, then there was gunfire and silent and they were moving out Daryl stayed close to his kids but watched as Rick and Shane stood over Gareth who now looked genuinely scared, Daryl watched as Mac moved to stand in front of Gareth and had started talking to Rick and Shane, Mac turned staring straight at Daryl before nodding turning reaching for the machete Rick was holding and brought it down killing Gareth   
“Thats what you get for fucking with our mum” Daryl watched as Mac calm as anything moved back over to him and hugged him  
“Nobody is gonna hurt you again mum” Daryl nodded still shocked.


	14. Chapter 14

They started moving a few day after going back on the road the kids all staying close to Daryl, Scud was with Merle who was walking a little behind Daryl, Travis was wrapped up in Daryl’s arms refusing to leave him clinging to him, Harry and Mac were close as well Harry was holding Mac’s hand, Julie, Sam and Lia were walking together with a smaller Sky talking among themselves, Connor Warren and Van were a little ahead murmuring Justin was trailing behind them Daryl watched as Connor looking behind saw Justin struggling to keep up and scooped him into his arms, Carl had Judith in his arms he was walking between his dad and Shane and kept looking back at him, Daryl smiled at the kid, Carl grinned back softly Daryl also watched as Shane and Rick kept sending him looks continuously and he would not look back at them he didn’t want to see them.  
The food started running out after that and the houses they passed had nothing they could eat, the rain didn’t fall and the water slowly drained away and they became desperate Daryl was nearly healed and had started going out in the morning’s to hunt the kids hated that but after Daryl had a stern talking to them they let it go. Thats how they went scavenging for food and slowly becoming weaker as a whole the group was at its weakest, the children were suffering the most they needed the food more then the adults because they were still growing, Daryl would ration the food they would get and give most of his to the youngest, the whole group had started loosing weight Daryl had lost the most because he would give away his rations, the group couldn’t do anything about it, Shane, Rick and Merle had all tried to help but Daryl wouldn’t accept any help.

Then they stumbled across the barn a safe haven for the next couple of days they spent the first day resting catching up on sleep and trying to relax while one person would circle the perimeter constantly every one had to take a shift it wasn’t until the next day when the kids had been begging to go out and play that anything happened. The kids had been begging endlessly and Daryl who couldn’t say no had agreed they could go out and play but only if the older boys went with them after confirming it with them the kids drifted out and Daryl tried to get a little more rest. 

The kids had been wondering near the tree’s when Sam had heard the movement of a human in the tree’s signaling to Connor who had been closer the whole group had soon crowded near the edge of the tree’s, Warren and Van had gone in and there had been a series of grunts before it became quiet they soon reappeared with a male and Warren had been asking for rope and getting the girls to go through the bag collect any supplies and weapons and hold them. They were all excited mummy was going to be so proud of them being able to take down a stranger like this and they had tied the knots perfectly and had even found something to use as a gag. 

The kids made their way into the Barn Harry and Travis went in first to tell their mum before they brought in the guy. Daryl had sat up where he was laying down at the sound of the door opening and the sound of foot steps he recognized his kids foot steps anywhere, he had Shane pressed to his side as the kids stopped in front of him radiating excitement  
“Mummy Mummy Look what we found” pointing to the door Daryl watched as his kids Connor and Warren mostly pushing the guy with the other kids acting as a barrier his stomach dropped panic starting to spread through him  
“Get away from him” he snapped the panic in his voice Rick had moved forward at seeing the man bound and gagged watching their movements, at his command the kids all stepped away looking at Daryl and seeing him with a panicked look in his face moved over to him  
“Mummy whats wrong we did what you taught us” Daryl hadn’t heard him he was scanning his kids for injuries and running his hands over their clothes trying to calm himself   
“What were you thinking you could have gotten hurt” the kids looked up at him  
“But Warren and Van where the ones who grabbed him mummy we just tied him up” Daryl looked at them all sighing in relief wen he found no injuries on any of his children looking down at the eager eyes he sighed again  
“Well I suppose you did do a good job and you used the right knots”

Daryl turned as Shane’s voice became louder, Shane and Rick were crouching in front of the guy, they guy Aaron he had said his name was Aaron was looking calm and didn’t seem to be affected as Shane and Rick questioned him  
“Do you have a group?” “How many do you have with you?”  
“You got weapons?” “Where the hell is your group located?”  
The questioning continued Aaron would answer questions that he wanted to answer and not any others, Merle was fuming in the corner the only thing keeping him grounded was Scud was sitting next to him chatting away about something after a minutes of questions and smug answers from Aaron Daryl had finally had enough the stress from being tortured loosing his baby and his fucking lover had driven him to this point he just needed to let out some of this anger. Nobody but Merle noticed Daryl get up and walk silently over to stand a little behind Shane and Rick after hearing the last answer from Aaron’s lips Daryl moved   
“Thats enough” Snarling Daryl dodged the arms grabbing him and he pulled Aaron up to his feet and pushed him against the wall of the barn  
“Your going to give me the answers or I'm gonna make you” Aaron still had a smug smile on his face obviously underestimating him because he had always been surrounded by kids, he ignored the calls from his group pulling his knife out of his sheath and bringing it up to eye height he watched grinning slightly as Aaron paled at the sight of the hunting knife gleaming in the small amount of sunlight in the barn  
“I could gut like squirrel don’t think I wont you gonna give me those answers” Aaron nodded   
“Do you have a group” Aaron nodded  
“How many in your group”   
“35 maybe 40” Daryl blinked in surprise but continued  
“How many people you got with you today”  
“One” Aaron murmured Daryl nodded  
“You got weapons?” Aaron hesitantly nodded  
“Yeah but there locked away nobody is allowed near them without permission” Daryl paused surprised at that how the hell where these people protecting themselves  
“Where’s your group located” Aaron stopped at that  
“I can’t tell you that but I can lead you there” Daryl growled knife moving closer to his Aaron's throat   
“Thats not good enough tell me” Daryl had begun glaring at Aaron he enjoyed watching him squirm until he heard the loud footsteps of his brother and he stepped back turning Merle stood there  
“You got what we needed Baby brother, you can stop know” Daryl growled turning back to Aaron  
“You try any funny business I will gut you and if you so much as look at my kids the wrong way I will fuck you up” Aaron nodded Daryl just shook his head moving away and dodging the arms from Rick and Shane went straight back to his group where Travis latched on again.

Aaron talked after that he gave them the details how his town Alexandria had become a safe haven and how there where walls and houses and people where living normally, how he and his partner Eric went out searching for groups and people to bring back. Once they had found Eric they brought him into the barn as well they asked him the same questions then left the pair to have a group meeting to discuss the options available.

The children crowded around Daryl wanting to be close needing the comfort both Rick and Shane gave him a look and he knew they didn’t want then to children listen in on the conversation but Daryl knew they were old enough and mature enough to help with making the decision, motioning to Connor, Warren, Mac and Van the oldest of the kids to follow him he then motioned to the younger kids to stay where they were before leading the older ones to the group and ignored the looks both Rick and Shane shot at him.  
The discussion didn’t last long most of the group were saying yes to going there were a few hesitant voters and Daryl just wanted a home for his kids, as long as his kids were happy and healthy he was happy as the meeting ended Daryl felt to sets of eyes burning into the back of his skull turning he found both Aaron and Eric watching him interact with his kids with small smiles on their faces. 

Aaron and Eric had two vehicles the group split up Daryl with his kids and Merle and the others with Rick and Shane it had been a long time since they had been in a car and it was nice to rest for a while. They got to the gates the fences the next day weapons in hand Daryl was on high alert all of his kids were curious but terrified especially after what happened with Terminus and how they had been separated from Daryl, Daryl couldn’t let anything happen to his kids and if he had to shoot everyone to get out or take this place he would. They stood waiting as Aaron approached the gate knocking and calling out and the gate opened then there was a sound and Daryl faster than everyone including Merle turned and shot the possum with a bolt turning back he saw one of the members of the community staring at him with shock  
“Brought dinner” was all he murmured before they filed in once they were all in crowded together the gate was shut again locking them in and Daryl flinched when the lock snapped into place he was trapped in the walls.


	15. Chapter 15

They were taken to meet the leader of Alexandria a women called Deanna they had to answers questions to make sure they were able to stay under her impressions.  
She started with the kids youngest to oldest which had Daryl pacing he didn’t like having his kids away from him even one at a time.

Justin 5 Years  
Justin was the youngest talking kid in the group he had tripped walking into her office but had caught himself before Deanna could help after getting him to sit and ignoring the motherly feeling’s she was getting from seeing such a small child sit in such big chair she started  
“Justin my names Deanna how long have you been with the group”   
“Well, mummy found me and my brothers and sisters in the orphanage and we stayed there for a while but then we had to leave and then we were tricked by this group who said they had our mummy but they didn’t then mummy rescued us but it was mummy’s old group so we stayed” Deanna nodded a little shocked  
“Do you wanna be here Justin?” Justin nodded  
“Mummy’s here of course I wanna be here I wannabe any where mummy is”

Scud (Joshua) 6 Years   
Scud was next Deanna had seen Scud close to Merle holding his only hand  
“Scud is it” after getting a nod Deanna continued  
“I’m Deanna do you wanna be here Scud” Scud nodded  
“Mummy and Merle both want to be here and I love them both I would never not go where mummy is” Deanna nodded  
“What would you do if your mummy left would you leave or stay” and with all seriousness Scud answered  
“I would leave”

 

Harry 7 Years   
Harry was next Deanna had seen him hug the older man with a crossbow Daryl if she remembered correctly she had seen Harry smile at the man before heading over to her office, when he entered it was a different story he didn’t smile at her he sat across form her frowning, confused she started   
“Hi Harry I’m Deanna” He just gave one nod  
“Do you wanna be here Harry” Harry nodded  
“Mummy rescued me and my brothers and sisters and has always been here for usI want to be here as long as mummy is here”  
“So you like your group” Harry’s glare hardened   
“I like my mummy and my family and Merle if thats what your asking” Deanna nodded  
“Thats all I wanted thank you”

Sky 8 Years  
Sky was next she was smaller than the others she looked tired as well with black shadow’s under her eyes Deanna watched as she hugged Daryl and he picked her up allowing her to push her face into his neck breathing deeply watching as he put her down and pushed Sky in the direction of her office.  
“Hi Sky I'm Deanna how are you feeling” Sky managed a small smile  
“I’m alright just tired I’ve been having trouble sleeping” Deanna frowned  
“Any reasons” Sky just shrugged   
“Night mares mum takes care of me though” Deanna nodded   
“I think were done thank you Sky”

Travis 9 Years  
Travis was next Deanna watched as Travis held to Daryl as Daryl tried to get him off and Travis was not letting go then Daryl brought him closer and was talking to him before putting Travis down and Travis headed her direction. Travis was very timid for a kid always quiet and always jumping at any noise   
“Hi Travis I’m Deanna” Travis nodded  
“Do you have any hobbies” Travis shrugged  
“Mum tells me I'm good at drawing and I enjoy drawing so drawing I suppose” Deanna nodded  
“Would you like it if we you had some things to draw with and on” Travis sat there and then nodded

Lia 10 Years  
Lia was waiting at the door when Travis was finished so Deanna ushered her in  
“Hi Lia I'm Deanna” Lia nodded  
“Hi do you really have a musical night” Deanna paused surprised before nodding  
“Yes, actually why” Lia smiled  
“I love singing and Sam dances so we work together” Deanna smiled   
“Mum loves listening to us I want to be able to sing and have Sam dance and we can have a routine for mum” Deanna nods  
“I think your mum would like that”

Sam 11 Years  
Sam had also been waiting and after giving Lia a quick hug followed Deanna into her office sitting in the chair   
“Hi Sam I'm Deanna” Sam nodded  
“Lia told me you like to dance” Sam nodded  
“I love dancing Mum loves watching me to so I have a reason to dance now plus Lia’s voice is amazing” Deanna smiled   
“Your happy to be here then” Sam shrugged  
“Suppose as long as mum and the other kids are happy I’m happy”

Julie 12  
Julie had stood near Daryl for a few moments after she had been called in Daryl had leant down murmured something to he Deanna watched as Julie shook her head then smiled and nodded before heading over Deanna let her walk in first then followed   
“Hi Julie I'm Deanna” Julie smiled softly  
“Hi” Deanna nodded  
“Do you like it here so far” Julie nodded  
“Suppose its strange so used to it being” Deanna nodded  
“It can be a hard transition” Julie nodded  
“Yeah mum’s giving it a chance so I'll give it a chance”

Carl 13   
Deanna watched as Carl nodded to his father Rick and then went to Daryl giving him a quick hug before heading her direction, Deanna walked ahead of him leaving the door open, Carl walked in with Judith gurgling softy in his arms she smiled at the baby  
“Hi Carl I'm Deanna” Carl nodded   
“This is Judith but Daryl calls her little ass-kicker” Carl murmured Deanna smiled at that  
“Do you wanna be here Carl” Carl nodded  
“We need this we all do even if we don’t know it yet”

Van 13 Years  
Van had been standing with the other older boys when he was called over, he made his way over not even hesitating by her and continued past sitting on the chair nodding Deanna started  
“Hi Van I'm Deanna” Van nodded  
“So Van do you have any hobbies”  
“Swimming I used to love to swim, mum was trying to find some where but had no luck”  
Deanna nodded  
“Where you good” Van nodded  
“Well, I though I was I was always pushing myself trying to be the best” Deanna nodded   
“Your happy here” Van nodded  
“As long as Mum is”

Mac 14 Years  
The moment Deanna made eye contact she had been met with a glare, standing straight she waited for him to walk in before her, sitting down she looked up and was startled to see him looking at her with a crazed smile on his face  
“Uhh Mac I’m” He cut her off   
“Look I don’t care I'm only here for my mum and if you install any false hope into my mum you won’t see the good side to me” Mac said quietly standing up  
“Were done” Mac walked out without a sideward glance and Deanna stared shocked

Warren 16 Years  
Warren had walked in after her with a bored look on his face  
“Hi Warren I'm Deanna” He nodded  
“Where you originally from the orphanage” Warren looked up surprised and shook his head  
“Nah Mum found me while looking for medication for the some of the kids who had become sick I was offered the chance to stay or go so I went and here I am” Deanna nodded   
“Interesting do you wanna be here” Warren shrugged  
“Its better than being out there”

Connor 23 Years  
Deanna was not expecting the Irish accent that came with Connor she heard him talking with Mac and Warren.  
“Hi Connor I'm Deanna” Connor nodded  
“Where you with the orphanage originally” Connor shook his had  
“Nope I was in the woods after the orphanage was over run I was gonna take there supplies then I saw all the kids and mum asked me to stay to help so I did best choice I've made since I lost my brother” Deanna nodded.

After Connor’s interview Deanna decided she wanted to meet the woman who could care for these kids and manage to keep them all alive while moving through the wilderness and fighting the undead. She moved towards the group of females all talking among themselves they all stopped and faced her when she got close  
“Which one of you are the mother to the children I just spoke to” the women all looked at her confused they both looked at each other before pointing past her, turning Deanna followed the direction of their hands to see Daryl who was standing surrounded by kids with Travis in his arms head in the crook of his shoulder clutching to his shirt. Shocked Deanna turned back to face the females   
“Your kidding right” at the shake of their heads she turned back watching Daryl thinking back over to what she had seen before the interviews how he had interacted with most of the children before there interviews how the kids had held onto him like a life line. Those kids really saw a mother figure in Daryl they saw under his rough exterior and into his obviously soft heart.

The adult interviews went well Deanna thought she would be able to get Daryl to open his shell quickly and easily but found when she talked to him he was stoic and wouldn’t stay still pacing around the room with his crossbow in one hand and the dead possum from earlier in the other, the moment he had left she watched from her doorway as his older brother Merle hovered over him sending glares towards Rick and Shane who were watching Daryl with longing. 

The real challenge was telling the group that they needed their weapons or more particularly their guns no one really complained but Merle but after a quick conversation with Daryl Merle gave up his gun. None of the kids had guns they all had knives though and when Deanna asked to have those because kids shouldn’t handle sharp objects the kids had freaked out and Daryl had sent a glare to Rick who walked over to her   
“Those kids can handle the knives Daryl taught them himself” Deanna stopped  
“They are kids they shouldn’t have to or be taught to use knives” Rick just shrugged   
“How else where they meant to survive let them keep the knives” Deanna nodded  
“Fine”

They were then lead towards two house by Aaron   
“Their both yours” The group had all stared   
“Kids, Merle and I will take the house on the right” Daryl spoke first  
“No, we stay together” Rick murmured Daryl shrugged  
“There’s no way where all gonna fit in one house so get over yourself we will take the smaller house” before either Rick or Shane or any other members of the group could protest Daryl had already moved off in the direction of the house the kids all following him and Merle taking up the rear.

The next day they all explored and word had gotten around that Daryl was good with kids even if he hadn’t showered yet, once they had gotten away from the house the kids starting to look around while Daryl took up a slow pace behind the kids he was not expecting to be ambushed by the residents of the town who all wanted to meet the man that kids called mummy, the kids who were all tuned in to Daryl had realized he wasn’t as close as he was and turned to find him being surrounded by people not realizing they just wanted to meet their mum and thought they meant to hurt him all moved into action it had started off with them just trying to get their mum free from the residents grasp until they heard Daryl gasp in pain Mac was the first to react grabbing the culprit by the arm and yanking them off him the women gasped in pain at the tight grip   
“Get off of him” Connor yelled the people mainly women let go stepping back the kids all moved through the spaces grabbing onto Daryl Travis was sobbing, Julie looked close to a panic attack, Harry looked angry and Mac looked like he was out for blood Daryl had finally managed to sit down as the kids clambered onto him   
“Let go of her Mac” a rough voice commanded they all looked up to see Scud with Merle moving towards them the residents all stepped back at the imposing figure of Merle, Mac let go   
“What the hell were you all thinking I thought you were al told to leave us alone for a couple of days so we could get used to this place” they all looked ashamed and started to move away as Merle lent down to pull Daryl up Travis still in his arms sobbing into his neck.  
“You okay baby brother” Daryl nodded  
“Yeah they managed to hit a sore spot is all” Merle nodded  
“Insane buggers” they all laughed   
“Lets get you lot back to that house think thats enough exploring for know” Daryl nodded and the kids all moved along with him as they moved back to the house.

Another day passed and everything was fine until Deanna told the group that the kids had to go to school and continue on their education, even Daryl had objected their was know way he was being separated from his kids for long periods of time he worried about them enough when they where with him, he would be more paranoid if they weren’t around, the kids also had something to say as well they didn’t want to be separated from Daryl or Merle who was an uncle to them. But Deanna had relented and the kids had to go to school and Daryl had finally agreed one week and if they didn’t enjoy it no more school and they could stay with him. 

The first day was full of nerves and panicking and Daryl had to promise more than once he would be on call the moment something went wrong and they needed him he would be there, Daryl walked them to the building they were using as a school hugged each of them and promised to be there that after noon to pick them up. The day was spent in a worried panic ready to moved at the slightest problem and Daryl was there to pick them up they all smiled upon seeing him waiting for them, as they walked home they all told him what they did Daryl noticed Travis was quieter than usual and had crawled into his arms at first seeing him. The next day was similar Travis was still quiet when picking up and he was not as excited as the other kids that night Daryl had taken Travis outside sitting him down on the porch steps   
“Something bothering you Travis” Daryl watched as Travis bit his lip and shook his head   
“You sure you’ve been quieter than usual if your having trouble you can tell me” Travis looked up still biting his nail  
“There’s this kid in my class Derrick mum he calls me a freak cause I can draw good says I'm weird and thinks its weird that I call you mum, but your my mum and I told him I call you mum cause your my mum but he just calls me sick in the head and he pushes me around mum and it hurts and I don’t want to go any more” Daryl felt his stomach fall  
“Travis baby its okay were gonna deal with this I'm gonna talk to Deanna and we can talk to your brothers and sisters and tell them to keep and eye out for you and if doesn’t get better you won’t have to go okay” Travis looked at hims  
“I love you mummy” Daryl smiled  
“Love you to Travis” 

A little while later Daryl gathered the other children in the main room sitting them down   
“Okay kids we have a problem, Travis is being bothered by one of the kids his name is Derrick at school I want you guys to watch out for Travis for me make sure nothing happens” they all had agreed instantly to help.

The next day Daryl dropped them off at school watching them walk in before leaving, after Daryl had gone to bed the previous night the kids had worked on a plan to help Travis creating a time table of times and when each of them would pick him up from class drop him off and they would all sit with him in breaks he would not go any where alone. The older kids had taken the job of walking him to and from classes the younger kids were scared of the older kids so the plan started and was going well until break time they had been waiting for Travis to collect his lunch when they had heard a soft cry Mac, Warren and Connor moved first moving to the area where Travis was with the kids moving behind them the moment they had seen Travis being pinned to a locker by a bigger boy they had moved Mac had grabbed the boy Derrick or whatever his name was punching him to the ground straddling him and hit him in the face, Warren had moved to Travis checking him over and hugging him while Connor started to pry Mac off the boys body while he was still hitting him as he was being pulled off Mac started talking getting a few final kicks in   
“Thats what you get for hitting one of my brothers you fucking jerk try it again and I'll do worse” 

Of course then one of the volunteer teachers found them and found Derrick’s beaten body and they were taken to the makeshift office where a volunteer principle sat, the kids said there piece that the kids had been bullying Travis and they had dealt with it and then would refuse to say anything until Daryl was bought in. 

They found Daryl in a discussion with his group the moment they mentioned his kids he had motioned to Merle and they had both started moving towards the building that held the school, making there way to the office they found all the kids crowded into the office surrounding Travis who was looking small and terrified the moment Travis saw Daryl he stood up and moved to him climbing into his arms.

Daryl looked furious Travis was trembling in his arms   
“What the hell happened” The women behind the desk stood  
“Daryl I presume” Daryl nodded  
“Yeah this is my brother Merle” the woman nodded  
“Your children hurt a young boy of the name Derrick” Daryl’s stare hardened at the name  
“Thats the kids thats been hurting Travis”   
“Has there been previous interaction between the children” Daryl nodded  
“That kid has been verbally and physically hurting my child” The woman nodded  
“It might be best you keep your children home for a few days while we get this sorted” Daryl nodded  
“I’m good with that as long as you sort out this Derrick kid” The woman nodded


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey warning slight Sexual interaction (not the good type) both physical and Verbal

Over the next few days Daryl continued to take the kids out making sure they stayed practiced in the skills he taught them, Aaron approached him on one of the days after they had come back   
“Uhhh Daryl do you like bikes” Daryl looked up shrugging   
“Suppose Merle does to” Aaron nodded   
“Follow me” Daryl moved to his feet following Aaron the kids all seeing Daryl walking with Aaron got up and followed as well until they were forming a line of sorts. 

They arrived at Aaron garage where Daryl found lots of parts, motorbike parts  
“They guy before me was building one before he left and I hate them I figured I might keep the parts and keep building up the collection until I found someone who did” Daryl nodded  
“I have no Idea what to do but you look like someone who does” Arron admitted Daryl moved around touching stuff the kids followed looking at everything, admiring everything.  
“Whats the catch” Daryl questioned Aaron shook his head  
“No catch” Daryl nodded   
“Can I work here” Aaron nodded  
“Also your gonna have to get used to the kids they follow me every where” Arron nodded  
“Of course” 

The next day Daryl was in Aaron’s garage with the kids spread around him as he compiled a pile of parts for the bike he would need to reconstruct it. The day passed with discovering that they had all the parts for one bike and extra the kids were all excited with the aspect of building something with him. Without realizing it day turned into evening and evening into night and soon enough Daryl was pulled from his concentration by Aaron and Eric who had cooked dinner and had cooked enough for them all. 

Daryl and the kids got home late the house was dark with one light on, the porch light and standing on the porch was Rick, Shane and Merle. Merle was the first one to see him in the darkness with the cluster of kids and was the first one to move down the steps Rick and Shane close behind. Merle had grabbed him by his shoulders first quickly scanning him with his eyes checking for any injuries before pulling him in for a hug. Shane was next and even as Daryl flinched lightly at the sudden movement the moment Merle let him go and moved onto Scud and the other kids Shane had his hands cupping his jaw looking at his face and then scanning the rest of him  
“Thank god” he murmured Rick was after and all he did was grab his hands thumbs stroking his hands he slowly dragged his eyes over Daryl obviously searching him for injuries nodding to himself once he was done  
“Where were you no one has seen you all day” Daryl just looked at them  
“I was at Aarons he had a bike in his garage he said I could put back together thats where I was the kids where helping me and we lost track of time and Eric cooked enough so we all ate” without waiting for a response Daryl moved past them with the kids and after getting them all inside he turned  
“See you tomorrow” he walked inside shutting the door after him.

Once inside Daryl moved over to the kids who were all sitting in a pile ready to sleep, moving to his designated spot in the middle of the pile he clambered down crawling under the blankets he got ready for another night of minimal sleep, all Daryl could think of during the night was the darkness of the chamber he was kept in while at terminus and then by default he thought of the torture he had endured the baby he had lost, the lovers he had left. The memories of the past haunted him in the dark the shadow’s jumped out at him he barely got any sleep any more, he just wanted the pain to go away both mentally and physically he wanted his baby back growing in his stomach he wanted to be happy but know he realized that would never happen and he would never be happy and he should not even bother trying to be happy.  
“Mummy?” a small voice called Daryl turned to the source of the voice and finding Travis watching him with terrified eyes wide open, Daryl immediately opened his arms and allowed the small boy curl into his arms and press his face into his neck Daryl relaxed allowing the boy to fall back asleep he drifted off not long after that.

Daryl woke up the next morning under most of the kids limbs as they all touched some part of him in comfort during the night he smiled at the peaceful face of Justin who’s head was right next to his but he was laying the opposite way. Daryl laid there for another 30 minutes before most of the kids started moving they all had the same internal clocks and Daryl after time had managed to train those clocks to wake up at the same time every morning so they had a routine.

After they all ate breakfast and telling Merle they were heading over t Aaron’s they started off to Aaron’s and found when arriving the garage open with Eric and Aaron sitting on their front porch drinking something that looked like and smelt like coffee. nodding and raising a hand in greeting Daryl moved straight into the garage and got to work not even focusing enough on what was happening around him, he was tuned into the kids so he knew when something happened so he didn’t fell Aaron and Eric watching him for a few moments before heading inside and he didn’t feel Rick and Shane standing out side the garage watching him before they moved on.

The next days passed in the same fashion and the kids were all eager to learn about motorbikes helping as much as possible and Daryl let them start sorting the left over into piles for other bikes thinking he might be able to make a few and he could teach some of the kids how to ride, once he suggested the idea they all had agreed getting excited at the prospect of learning how to ride. With the amount of work Daryl put into the bike it wasn’t surprising it was finished a couple of days later all the kids watching in awe as Daryl pushed the finished piece of machinery out into the street and throwing a leg across it straddling it he turned it on, the motor starting louder than he though but shrugging who cares the noise had drawn out Eric and Aaron and his original group who all came out to watch them all moving closer as allowed himself to move and took the bike down the street and back allowing himself to enjoy the breeze and the vibrations of the bike and the sound of the engine, this was the most relaxed he had been in a long time.

Once he had stopped again he started taking the kids for rides one at a time some found they loved it like they thought but some did not like it as much as they thought, Justin turned out not enjoying it as much as he thought but either way enjoyed riding with his mummy, both Mac and Harry loved it both wanting to again and more than once or twice but three and four times every time more enjoyable and thrilling as the last.

The next week the kids were back at school Derrick had been sorted out and he was to scared of Mac to even look at Travis in a nice way so there would be no more problems until one night a stranger group managed to get in to the grounds during the early hours of the afternoon and had the whole town including the children in the meeting area by the end of an hour, the kids had immediately seeked out Daryl and had moved to stand around him as the rogue group came into view Daryl had his hunting knife concealed and his crossbow in hand, the children were all behind him even with them murmuring in disagreement. He could feel Shane and Ricks gaze on him watching him Merle wasn’t far behind him watching him in concern, Joe the leader introduced himself first then walked around the group inspecting them all stopping in front of Daryl for a moment eyes sweeping over the kids and Daryl before he kept moving Daryl scanned over the men and found one guy a grossly over weight man watching his children with barely concealed lust and shivered in disgust there was no way is children were being hurt while he was still around. The man stopped back at the front back with his group turning to the overweight man   
“Dan did ya pick one” Dan still had not taken his eyes off his kids before stopping on one and pointing   
“That one” Daryl turned and found the pudgy finger pointing at Scud who was still and pale and as Dan moved forward Daryl had moved to stand in front of Scud “Your not touching him” he snarled Joe laughed from behind Dan  
“Lookie here we have a mother bear one with a bark louder than his bite” Daryl snarled as Joe moved to stand in front of Dan and so he was closer to Daryl   
“Look at you protecting the kids that means you are obviously a weakling given the cowards job” Daryl’s hand went behind his back gripping the handle of his hunting knife as Joe moved closer lifting a hand to caress the side of his face  
“But your awful pretty aren’t you bet the men use you for a quick fuck to release that pent up energy and cause your male they can be as hard and rough as hey want can’t they” he could see his group along with Aaron and Eric all edging forward. Daryl smiled showing one of his rare smiles and bowed his head letting his hair falling into his eyes, he watched glancing upwards as Joe’s eyes filled with lust as he grabbed a fistful hair yanking Daryl forward ignoring the outraged yells from his group and kids as Joe pulled his head back and kissed him hard wrapping a hand around the back of his neck keeping him there, Daryl took this moment to whip out his hunting knife and plunge it into Joe’s temple ignoring the blood that went everywhere he quickly dispatched Dan with a quick swipe of his hunting knife to his throat. The others were also taken care of and as soon as they were Daryl was surrounded by his kids and Merle who were all checking him and then Shane was there pulling him into a brief kiss and hug, and Rick followed up with a hug and kiss as well and Daryl marveled in the feel of having been in his lovers arms again.  

The kids seeing the kind violence that could be forced against their mother during any attack decided that when they were not at school they would quietly protect him, they knew their mum could protect himself but they wanted him to have extra protection so they all started to quietly protect him, Daryl of course noticed the difference in their actions, their behavior and decided to confront them all “Whats happened?” the kids all looked at him confused Daryl huffed and elaborated  
“Why are you all acting differently” The kids all started to look slightly nervous before Sky stepped forward  
“That man hurt you mummy we want to protect you” Daryl huffed  
“I don’t need no damn protecting” he murmured but got to his knee’s  
“You guys don’t need to protect me I love you all and I know you love me but I can protect myself” the kids all nodded  
“We know you can protect yourself mummy”   
“But” Daryl muttered  
“But your our mum and we need to protect you, keep you safe” Daryl shook his head  
“What ever just wait till where out there again I don’t need no protecting in here but out there I might need an extra pair of eyes to watch my back or in my case 13 pair of eyes”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Smut  
> Sharickyl and Dixcest don't read if you don't like
> 
> Also I am currently looking for a beta reader (Whatever its called) to help with my punctuation and such please message me here or on tumblr:  
> http://musicloverscreamometalrock.tumblr.com/  
> or here  
> http://insane1001-fanfictions.tumblr.com/

Rick and Shane came to an agreement after that, after seeing Daryl molested, kissed by someone else it had brought them to their sense’s someone else could take their place if they didn’t do any thing, someone else could hold Daryl in their arms loving him as they did while they watched from the side lines. They both sat down a discussed the fight that had torn them all apart  
“The baby would have been both of ours” Rick nodded  
“We both love Daryl that wouldn’t have changed we would have both loved that baby like our own even if it wasn’t ours” Shane nodded  
“How we reacted after he lost the baby we should have been there for him, he distanced himself from us we should have pushed through those walls and been there for him” Rick nodded  
“Shane you gotta realize, gotta come to terms with that it the three of us know not just you and Daryl I'm staying around so it’s the three of us” Shane nodded  
“I know I know” Rick was the first to lean in pressing his lips to Shane’s, Shane responded putting a hand on the back of Ricks head keeping him in place as he opened his mouth and allowed Rick to stoke his lips with his tongue, their tongue’s wrestled in dominance and as they both moaned into each other’s mouth they pulled away  
“We need to find Daryl, apologize then fuck him senseless” Rick nodded as Shane talked, straightening their clothes they rushed to his house, it was during school hours so the kids weren’t home as they knocked on the door.  Daryl answered hair in his eyes and sticking up every where, one hand rubbing out sleep  
“Rick, Shane what are you doing here” “we want to apologize first, for the fight we should have been more supportive with the baby and after you lost the baby you pushed us away we shouldn’t have let you do that we should have been supportive on both accounts and were both sorry” Daryl stood there shocked but then nodded  
“I forgive you”  
“Were sorry we fought over you and the baby as well we both love you and we would have both loved the baby”  “I forgive you” they both stopped  
“What?” Daryl smirked  
“I said I forgive you” they both ginned at each other before moving forward Shane kissed him and Rick mouthed at his neck and Daryl moaned at the light contact before stepping back allowing them to push him inside his door way, Shane reached behind him shutting and locking the door they pushed Daryl up against it. 

They both pulled back  
“You okay with this Daryl” and at Daryl’s frantic nod they both pressed Daryl back against the door one set of hands undoing his pants the other pulling at his shirt only halting when Daryl put a hand on Shane’s shoulder  
“Bed lets use the bed you can fuck me down here later” Shane grinned before following Daryl who was holding his bundle of clothes and walking with no pants or under wear as they reached a room with a bed in it  
“This is meant to be my bed” he murmured and didn’t have time to react as he was pushed onto his back a hand pushing his thighs apart and two hands pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it across the room. Suddenly there was a wet heat swallowing his length looking down he found Shane moth stretched around him sucking and looking at him as he moaned and hands were soon back to caressing him, a mouth on his neck as Rick kissed the skin lightly and ran his hands down his sides and scratched at his nipples as they hardened.  
Daryl moaned arching his back as Shane took him to the base deep throating him and swallowing around him as he came, Rick pressed three fingers against his lips Daryl opened and took them sucking them and swirling his tongue around them as Shane pulled off and moaned at the sight  
“Rick that should be enough” he moaned Rick nodded and pulled them out  
“Sweet heart turn over” Daryl looked up sharply but Shane stroked his thigh in reassurance  
“its fine don’t worry” Daryl nodded and rolled over revealing the scars marring his back he felt Rick hesitate as he took in his scars then he felt the briefest touch then he felt lips dragging along his back kissing the marks as he felt fingers prodding at his entrance pushing in as Rick continued to worship his back as he fucked him with his fingers, Daryl arching with every thrust, one finger became two and two became three and Daryl was moaning for more  
“Please fuck me fuck me fuck me” Shane threaded his fingers into his hair  
“Not yet baby soon” Daryl nodded and Shane pressed a single finger in with Rick’s three  
“Were gonna take you at the same time” Daryl moaned at the words hips thrusting  
“You like that idea, were gonna fuck you at the same time fill you up your gonna be so full and still begging for more” Shane murmured Daryl moaned hips twitching as Shane pushed in a second finger Daryl could feel all 5 fingers pressing into him, pressing against his prostate with each thrust.

“I think he’s ready” Shane murmured Rick nodded pulling out their fingers Daryl moaned hips twitching as he whimpered softly at the loss  
“Rick you lie down, Daryl can take you first and I'll come in second” Rick nodded lying down and Shane helped Daryl straddle him slowly pressing down onto Rick’s cock and moaning at finally having something else in him moving lightly  
“Lean forward baby” Daryl nodded pressing his chest against Rick’s, Ricks cock barely staying in, Shane slowly pushed in his cock dragging along Ricks as he pressed in and pulled Daryl back so he was seated fully on both their cocks. Daryl was panting his cheeks flushed as he slowly moved his body trembled  
“You both feel so good” he moaned as he moved up and dropped back down gasping  
“So full fuck me I'm ready fuck me” Shane and Rick looked at each other before they started moving in an even pace, both moving in and out of him as Daryl whimpered at every thrust, every movement he moaned in pleasure, them both hitting his prostate was enough for him cum the first time as he pulsed cum covering himself and Rick. Both Shane and Rick held off and kept thrusting as Daryl squeezed around them now sensitive after his first orgasm they both started moving faster thrusting in harder as Daryl moaned writhing in between them in pleasure already hard again  
“Were gonna make you cum sweet heart your gonna cum so hard and were gonna fill you up” Shane muttered into his ear as he mouthed Daryl’s neck before biting down hard, hard enough to draw blood Daryl moaned his body squeezing them both as he came again and they both being on the edge came as well Daryl moaned at the sensation of being filled Rick moved to the other side of his neck and bit down creating an identical bite mark to what Shane had left. 

They both pulled out slowly lowering Daryl onto the bed, both looking on possessively at the cum dripping out of his hole.

 

 

The next day Merle had brought out the alcohol after finding a stash and had managed to get Daryl, Shane and Rick into the fun. Daryl had been sitting in between Shane and Rick once the alcohol had started getting into their systems and Merle had called him over patting the spot next to him in a drunk haze Daryl had followed Merle both Shane and Rick watched sipping on the alcohol as Daryl sat down in Merl’s lap and Merle had pulled Daryl’s face to his in a bruising kiss they had both shrugged this was normal behavior when you were drunk the shock really started to set in when Merle had started pulling Daryl’s pants down pressed his fingers into his mouth and then pressed them into his hole. Shock covered their faces as Merle leered at them as he thrust his fingers in and out of Daryl  
“You like that baby brother” Daryl nodded moaning lightly as Merle moved his fingers cruelly jabbing at the edges of his prostate  
“You like this don’t you being fucked by your big brother” Daryl nodded  
“Merle more please” he whimpered Merle nodded  
“Any thing for you little brother” as he undressed them both, once Merle had his cock free Daryl had swallowed down arse pointing at Shane and Rick who watched entranced at the hole shining a little with spit as Merle moaned  
“Thats enough baby, c’mon Darylina come sit on my lap take me all in” Daryl nodded slowly positioning himself so he was hovering above Merle’s cock, Merle placed his hands on his hips and slowly lowered Daryl down onto his cock.

Both Shane and Rick watched entranced as at how Daryl was opening up for him how his hole took all of Merle’s length and how his hips twitched in pleasure at the small movements Merle was making, they both had pulled out their own cocks and had started stroking them watching as Daryl started to lift himself up and then drop down on the cock, Merle soon started moving turning them so Daryl was on his back head close enough so Shane and Rick could see his face and the emotions flitting across it, the pleasure at being filled. Merle started thrusting into him at a bruising pace hands on his hips as he fucked Daryl deep and hard  
“You like that look at you taking me in as your boy friends watch you get fucked by your brother, they like you like this, seeing you being fucked by me it turns them on” Daryl moaned at that and Shane and Rick watched as Merle hit his prostate and Daryl came cum covering his stomach and chest as he panted they both came as they watched Merle pull out and the cum that trickled out after.

Shane and Rick knew they had a problem when they both woke up sleep pants drenched in cum after dreaming of Daryl and Merle together fucking again, they both couldn’t stop thinking about it, dreaming about it and when they were alone they talked about it they jerked off together talking about it picturing it imagining the different way’s Merle had taken Daryl and how many ways he might not have been taken by Merle.

They soon found more alcohol and managed to get Daryl drunk when Merle walked in already a little drunk the first thing he saw was Shane his lips wrapped around Daryl’s cock and three fingers already pressed inside and Rick was pressing his tongue into Daryl’s mouth Merle watched lazily taking another sip out of his bottle as he hardened from the sight he moved forward Daryl caught his eyes and reached for him he moved down pressing his mouth to his neck before dragging his tongue down his neck both Shane and Rick pulled away as Merle moved in pressing fingers back into his hole as Daryl arched, Merle mouthed at his nipples feeling them harden in his mouth, he paused on hearing the conversation Shane and Rick were having before continuing, moving to undo and pull his pants off quickly followed by his shirt as he pulled Daryl close to him.

 

Shane and Rick were trying to figure out who was gonna fuck Daryl first  
“He was mine first” Shane growled Rick snarled  
“You always fuck him first I want to fuck him first for once and any way you got to open him up any way so I should get first go” Shane shook his head in anger  
“Fine this is the first and only time” glaring at each other for a few more moments they turned only to be greeted with a loud moan as Merle thrust into Daryl, they both watched as Merle who had Daryl on his hands and knee’s thrust in and out hard and fast, hands roaming his hips and thighs they both moved forward stumbling a little but Shane soon captured Daryl’s mouth and moved with the thrusts Merle was using to fuck Daryl with so they wouldn’t get disconnected while Rick pressed a finger next to Merle’s cock and pulled on Daryl’s rim lightly watching as Daryl’s whole body shuddered in pleasure at the sensation  
“Merle Merle harder please harder” Merle just grinned and gripped Daryl’s hips and moved forward harder than before hitting his prostate over and over and moaned lowly as Daryl clamped around him cumming hard and fast on the ground below him as Merle came inside of him filling him up to the point a little leaked out and Rick scooped up lifting to his mouth before scooping a little more out and pressing his finger into Daryl’s mouth watching him suck it off.

 

Merle and Daryl decided to go for a ride and maybe go hunting while they were out there they both hated being inside four walls they left early one morning, Daryl rode behind Merle his back to Daryl’s chest, Daryl was plastered to his back Merle could feel how Daryl’s body shifted with his and he felt himself harden his own body reacting to Daryl.

Merle pulled over startling Daryl  
“Merle wha” before Daryl could finish his question Merle had yanked Daryl up turned him around and bent him over the bike Daryl moved a little gripping the edges of the seat as Merle roughly pulled his pants down  
“Stay still little brother” nodding Daryl relaxed as Merle leant over him pressing three fingers into his mouth Daryl roughly sucked on them swirling his tongue around them and licked them as they were pulled away, Daryl felt Merle press his fingers in slowly dragging them around the engines he moaned suddenly as he felt a tongue slowly drag along his rim he moaned again as the fingers thrust in hard and deep hitting his prostate over an over  
“Merle I'm ready c’mon please” feeling Merle withdraw his fingers and felt him press his cock against his hole  
“Yah gotta be quiet Darylina” Daryl nodded  
“Ok please Merle” Daryl moaned as Merle moved in fast and hard body arching as Merle hit his prostate straight on and kept up the brutal pace, Daryl was biting into his hand to keep him self quiet hands still gripping the bike trying to keep it steady as Merle’s cock moved in and out of him his hands holding old bruises from the last time.

Merle came hard and deep inside Daryl straight against his prostate causing Daryl to cum over his stomach and his bike Merle pulled out lust shooting through him at seeing the cum leak out Merle moved scooping some out with his fingers and turning Daryl around and smeared the cum across his lips, then leant down kissing him and moaning at the taste.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it until next season starts and I can continue, thank you for any comments and for just viewing my work it all means a lot.
> 
> Also I am currently looking for a beta reader (Whatever its called) to help with my punctuation and such please message me here or on tumblr:  
> http://musicloverscreamometalrock.tumblr.com/  
> or here  
> http://insane1001-fanfictions.tumblr.com/

The school day was finished and the sky had grown dark as Daryl his kids and his group started eating, when someone knocked on the door Merle bing closest answered  
“Daryl its for you” he yelled as Daryl clambered up moving to the door and finding Aaron  
“Hey what do ya need” Aaron smiled   
“Daryl I need to ask a favor” Daryl nodded  
“Eric hurt his ankle and he can’t come on the run tomorrow do you think you can come with me” Daryl frowned  
“Isn’t there any body else” Aaron shook his head   
“No but you can read people Daryl you can tell the bad from the good” Daryl nodded  
“Okay when do you leave?” Arron smiled  
“Tomorrow morning be ready at sunrise” Daryl nodded smiling before turning back and going inside stopping at the faces looking at him  
“Going on a run with Aaron tomorrow, Eric hurt his ankle and no one else can go so I'm leaving at sunrise, hopefully I should only be gone a day maybe to” before any one could say anything Daryl turned  
“None of you are going to say anything I'm just helping a friend now I'm gonna go to bed”

The morning started with hugs from his kids them all wishing him luck and the Merle who patted him on the shoulder and then both Rick and Shane who kissed and hugged him before he headed out on his bike, they drove for a couple of hours before reaching the location Aaron wanted to be in they walked and watched finding one guy in a red poncho who knew how to keep mosquitos away before loosing him again, they found a yard fenced off with canned good trucks sitting in them they took a chance hoping they would hold what they needed supplies. But upon opening the trucks walker’s spilled out locking them in they fought climbing under the truck and scrambling under Daryl managed to grab a chain and pulling Aaron along with him standing again he swung the chain taking three walkers out at once, he moved towards a car sitting half way to the edge of the fence diving in Aaron who was close behind dived in after him shutting the door on a walkers face.

As they sat in the car watching the walkers push against the windows all Daryl could think of was that he was so grateful he had said god bye to his kids, hugged them, as well with his brother and his lovers he had got to see them before he died  
“Aaron” he rasped  
“I'll distract them while you run for it one of us survive” Aaron shook his head  
“Don’t say that we cam in together, we’ll get out together you gonna see your kids again” Daryl nodded  
“Together then”  
“Together” as they were about to open the car door a walkers corpse smashed against the window. Opening the door a man wielding a stick came into view taking out walkers Aaron climbed out first and Daryl was soon after all three of them fighting together until they were outside the gate and securing it from the out side. Daryl turned to Morgan  
“My names Daryl and we have a community its safe with walls” Morgan shook his head  
“I’m Morgan and No thanks Daryl I'm a little lost though can you show me how to get here” Morgan pulled out a map and giving it to him in the corner was a note “Sorry I was an asshole gone to Washington the new worlds gonna need Rick Grimes” Daryl looked up   
“I know Rick I can take you to him” 

The trip back was tiring he was aching from the fight he had managed to scrape his back crawling under the truck the wounds in which he was now bleeding lightly from as he drove his motorbike back to home base. The moment they stepped inside the walls Daryl was bombarded by children they had been waiting for him inside the gate, all the noise alerted the rest of his group who hadn’t been far off and Daryl had looked up to see Shane and Rick moving to him and were soon on the ground holding him and kissing him and the moment his brother patted him on the back and he winced had every one reacting  
“Calm yourselves I just scraped myself going under a truck” he allowed Shane to take a quick glance and watched as he nodded to every one confirming he wasn’t bitten or scratched  
“Rick we found Morgan”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I am currently looking for a beta reader (Whatever its called) to help with my punctuation and such please message me here or on tumblr:  
> http://musicloverscreamometalrock.tumblr.com/  
> or here  
> http://insane1001-fanfictions.tumblr.com/


End file.
